Forgotten Family
by SlateSins
Summary: Bella Brandon has always been a part or the Cullen's they just didn't know it until now, when tragedy strikes Bella seeks out her new family, they need her as much as she needs them, but what else does she mean to each member of her new family? And can they keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**B.p.o.v**

I always felt like a lonely person, never quite fitting in, like I forever had each foot in a different space, dimension, world.

It didn't help that I never had a traditional childhood, that my mother kept me, us, away from 'normal' people, or the 'muggles' as she called them when she had tried to explain the differences between us and them to a 10 year old me, she always knew just how to make me understand and over the years of my childhood Harry potter references became a part of our daily vocabulary, it made things seem benign and harmless, like we were just living in a slightly darker version of a Disney fairy tale, nothing too serious, nothing that could hurt or change things for the worse, noting permanent.

Now here I stand 8 years after that first mother daughter talk about magic and monsters, hero's and villains looking at the pale, contorted, dead body of my mother Renee, my best and only friend and I realise how wrong I was, how utterly childish my conclusion all those years ago had been and had remained until this single moment.

It was all true, every story, every half warning she spoke of it like they were stories to be told around a campfire in the outback, no, she wasn't lying, those weren't just stories, the people, the,,, Vampires she spoke of, they were real and if they were real then everything else was, is, potentially true, even the stories about her, her family and her future, that was all a possibility, a strong possibility.

I finally manage to drag my wide eyes from her body and try to swallow the lump of fear and sorrow clogging my throat, it clears following a sudden harsh cry of anguish and I jump in surprise at sound.

Clasping my hand over my quivering mouth I suddenly realise I may not be alone in the house anymore and silently berate myself for forgetting.

I wait and hold still for what feels like hours but must be barely minuets before adrenaline kicks in and forces my brain and body to act, a foggy memory starts to sharpen in my head with each step away from the scene of my mothers death and my resolve strengthens as it plays before me,

 ** _Flash back_**

 _I was swinging in the hammock, our garden was more like a desert with a few lush tropical trees and a few cacti in potted plants by the patio doors, but there were two perfectly distanced trees which allowed for shade whilst I read in my hammock, the breeze was warm but still gave relief when it caressed my skin, it was so peaceful, no birds could be heard, just the slight trickling of water in the small pond mom had made for whatever small wildlife wandered through looking for water._

 _My mind was slowly drifting, still half awake, but completely at rest when my mom's tinkling voice rung out to me,_

 _" Hey my baby Honey B, come and help ya Mama with lunch ok, don't be fallin asleep before you eat. " I smiled sleepily, she always knew what I was doing, how she did I never knew, it was like she had eyes everywhere, sometimes it came in handy like when I lost my camera last weekend, took all of 5 seconds for her to pull it out from behind the sofa, other times it was more of a hindrance, I was never allowed out alone for my own safety as she told me over and over without any explanation, well a rational one at least and whenever I made it to the front door determined to make it out and explore she was always standing right in front of it shaking her head at me half amused and half pained, like she wished for me that I could leave._

 _"Ok mama, I'ma comin" I shouted out in my best impression of her southern accent, smiling widely as I knew what was next,_

 _"Now don't you be sassin me Young lady, get your grits in here and help me with the slaw!"_

 _I giggled at her as I padded my way through to the kitchen and narrowly missed her swiping at me with the kitchen towel, I rubbed my cheek against her shoulder as she started to lay out the carrots and cabbage needing to be shredded, looking up at her as I told her I was sorry, she just winked at me as we set to work._

 _When we had finished preparing and eating lunch we both sat back in our patio chairs exhaling our own satiated sighs, both of us so full but happy, I let my head fall back, my neck resting on the back edge of the chair, my hair falling down and swinging in the slight breeze, the sun still high warming my stretched out feet as most of myself was still in the warm shade._

 _Turning to look at my mother I caught her staring at me with a wistful look, she often looked at me like this and over the years I had learned to ignore it and let it be, I never got any answers if I questioned her sudden mood changes, but before I could turn back and leave her to it she shot forward and grabbed my hand making me shoot up in my seat in shock._

 _My eyes studied her face as her expression flickered between shock, anger, sadness and finally resignation._

 _I shook her hand and leaned forward to catch her eyes, " mom, MOM, are you ok, what, what was that, what happened?"_

 _Her glazed eyes closed and then slowly opened upon my own as she looked like she wanted to cry, I knew something was wrong but for the life of me nothing had happened, I heard nothing, saw nothing except her reaction to whatever it was._

 _She was quite for a long time, just looking, almost like she was memorising my face, " Mom?" I whispered one last time hoping she would snap out of whatever this was._

 _Her face didn't clear but she became more alert to the fact she was freaking me out and let out a little sigh of a laugh that held no humour, " Oh, I'm sorry Honey B baby," She moved her hand to my face and stroked her hand through my long hair, " Sorry Baby B, but there's something we need to talk about, I ain't gonna lie to you, never have, never will but this is important and I need you to listen good you hear?"_

 _Nodding numbly at her still confused I smiled encouragingly, " Ok, mom,"_

 _Sighing at herself she took a deep breath and held my eyes with her own, Her deep blue depths told me how serious this was to her so I kept my tongue still and listened,_

 _" Ok baby, now I know you are no longer a child, you will be 18 in a year, and unfortunately you are gonna have to deal with things that you shouldn't have to baby, I won't always be here to help you figure things out, I won't leave you alone though baby, I will make sure you are kept safe ok, remember those stories the things I used to tell you when you were my Tiny, little baby Honey B? Remember the family I told you about? All I could do was nod, and that's what I did,_

 _" Ok, so I want you to know that they are a part of our family, they aren't just part of a story, they ain't made up baby, they will need you soon, and you will absolutely need then baby, when the time comes and I can't be here for you anymore I need you to find them ok? They are the only ones you can trust, they will keep you safe, everything you will need is in my memory box, the one you made me remember? for my birthday?" I nodded again with my blank face " its got everything you'll need, when I'm gone baby, do. not. linger. you have to leave as soon as I'm gone, do not worry about me when it happens ok, just get that box and get goin. Promise me baby, promise me you will go when it comes"_

 _Her voice was shaking and it seemed like the sun had disappeared from the sky as she spoke, part of me knew this was real and the shiver in my spine as she implored to me to leave when the time came made sure I would never forget this moment._

 _My voice was thick with unshed tears, thinking about my mothers death was too much, but I pulled myself together enough to nod, but cursed myself as I failed to sound as strong as I needed to be for her and a little girls voice came out instead." Yes mama, of course, but you aren't going anywhere yet ok, I, I still need you mama"_

 _Looking at me with pure love she got up and stood before me tiliting my face up with her hands either side of my face, smiling down at me, she kissed my forehead reverently, " No Honey B, I'm not goin anywhere just yet ok, I just need you to keep your promise ok, just keep that and everything gonna be ok."_

Snapping back to my reality I found myself in my mothers room, the smell of incense and oils permeating my skin already, shaking away the grief that was fighting to come through I pulled out the box from underneath her bed, quickly scanning through the contents, money, passports, legal papers, mama's story books, the same books she read to me a child, I picked up one gently, smoothing my hand over the worn leather, noting the small dent in the cover from where mom had held it for so long all those years, every night a new story about,, them.

I flicked through to the second page and came face to face with my favourite character, although now I guess he was real, he wasn't a character at all, he existed and I was now going to find him and the others,, I stared at his face, my mother had drawn all of them, one page each, just a face and their name in the corner so I could imagine each of them clearly when she told me the stories, they were all so handsome and beautiful, even the men were beautiful, god like and this one was nothing less than that to me, Carlisle was his name, he was compassionate, kind and filled with love for his family, out of them all I hoped he was exactly as he was in mom's stories and I knew that if he was then mom was right, I'd be safe.

As I closed the book and set it back in the box I saw some car keys on a hook stuck to the side, Mom never let me drive anywhere in public, we had moved to this house, which was more like a desert compound when I was 12 and had only learnt to drive on patches of deserted waste land, but I guess I didn't have a choice right now, I needed to move and I needed to move fast.

I had no idea where I was going so I grabbed a few essentials, clean underwear and a change of clothes and raced to the garage.

As I closed the boot of the car I thought I heard a noise coming from the house, I managed to shakily open the door and with both hands vibrating put the key into the transmition, grabbing the wheel I ripped off a piece of paper stuck to it, simply in my mothers hand she had written Seattle, J, Jenkins Attorney at law,, " Ok, looks like I'm going to Seattle, bye mom, love you. " I whispered out as I flawed the gas and headed for the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**B.p.o.v**

Its' been 3 days on the road already and my nerves grow with each new mile I make towards Seattle, I haven't been able to do more than 6-7 hour stretches each day before I need to stop, I've not been as conspicuous as I could or rather should be, I feel unprepared and I think my lack of social skills have been more than noticed when I stop somewhere to eat and sleep, I haven't got a hair brush and it looks like I've got a nest of birds perched on my head, I can't stop shaking, my eyes keep filling with tears at the thought of how I left my mom, I feel like a really shitty daughter right now even though I know this is what she wanted, what she made me promise.

I'm lying here after managing a few hours of disturbed sleep, unable to close my eyes anymore, I can't sleep without some light on and the bathroom light keeps flickering, I'm not used to sleeping in a strange place with strange smells and sounds all around me, it was so quite in the desert where we lived before, all of these things together over stimulate me and the tension headache I've had since I pulled up to the motel just isn't going away.

Sighing I make my way into the bathroom and start up the shower, the sooner I get going the sooner I can find out what I need to from this J. Jenkins who my mom decided I needed to find.

Looking at myself in the mirror all I see is the dark shadows under my eyes, my hair is limp, in lumps and frizzy from all the tossing and turning during the night and my skin looks grey under the unnatural fluorescent lights, my fingers find their way to my sharp cheek bones _i've lost weight since, since that day,_ and just as the steam creeps up the mirror I follow it until I catch my eyes briefly and swiftly turn away from the shame I see staring back at me and try to forget it all for the short time I'm in the shower.

I manage a coffee and some fruit before I head back onto the road, its Autumn and with my hair still drying I can feel the temperature difference the further north I go, leaving Boise Idaho the drive is calm and uneventful along the I-84 and I only reference the service station map once before deciding to make a coffee stop and push through to make it to Seattle by nightfall.

By the time I get into Seattle its nearly 9pm so I find a hotel this time, a decent one since I am unsure how long my business with this J. Jenkins will take, or whether I will have a plan to follow after I meet with him, plus I'm pretty tired of that unsecure, nervous sensation I've had staying in shoddy rooms with stains on the sheets and thin walls. I've got a feeling that my meeting with Jenkins is going to difficult and having a comfortable space that makes me feel safer will be exactly what I need.

The Fairmount Olympic is the grandest type of place I've ever been to and since its been nearly 8 years that I've been anywhere other than the desert compound I called home, with just me, mom and the drifting wildlife I can't help my eyes darting everywhere, its almost as if I can't remember the journey here and for the first time my body becomes hyper aware that I'm surrounded by people and in a completely new place, the space in the lobby makes me feel insignificant, its so big, no, grand, with beautiful pieces of art work adorning the walls, massive chandeliers hanging high, glowing like a beacon calling me too. My mouth is dry but I push down the uncomfortable sensation welling up inside, its not that I don't like the place, its just odd after all these years to find myself somewhere so very different and alone. I'm sure I look slightly out of place but the numerous staff and stealthily placed security cameras make me feel as secure as I can be at the moment, they only had double rooms or suites available at such short notice, I think a suite would be too much for little old me and I was right, the double room is spacious, luxurious and comforting at the same time, manage to remember to tip the bus boy after remembering its the done thing from a Christmas movie me and mom used to watch every year, I have to stop my train of thought before it spirals out of control and I end up freaking out, but the voice in my head whispers it to me quietly just the once so I can't deny it, _no more Christmas's with mom, no more holidays with her at all, ever._

I sit down gently on the edge of the huge king sized bed, soft but firm underneath me and my body reacts without thinking and I sink down onto the comforter, the wall lights emit a warm soft glow, nothing harsh about this room, Its decorated with rich but comforting earth tones, a shimmer of gold from the mirrors and gleams of reflected light on highly polished surfaces cocoon me, so warm, my eyes drift shut as I bring my knees up and turn onto my side, drifting off the last thought through my mind is how much I hope Carlisle is real, how lonely I feel and how much I need them, no matter how nerve wracking it will be to finally meet them. _God I hope Mama was right, I hope she knew what she was doing._

I wake with a start as light suddenly hits my eyes, squinting I turn my face from the window and find the antique looking clock standing on the mantle place, 11am, _shit!_ I groan out loud feeling frustrated that I slept so late when I have so much to do, so much to figure out.

After a quick shower I drag everything I need to the middle of my giant bed, as I nibble the complimentary fruit and sip on my bottled water I rifle through my mom's memory box, setting the story books aside out of my eye line as I know if I indulge my curiosity I will be stuck in here for days re reading them again.

What I find shocks me, mom was never a steady person, she was kinda flakey, her concentration wasn't the best and she was always stopping and starting, changing her mind almost as quickly as she decided upon something, not in a bad way, I guess growing up with her as my main source of social interaction I got used to it, it was almost endearing most of the time, but these papers, the plans and all the preparation, going back years, some information here was recorded before I was even born, for a fleeting moment I realise that I didn't know my mom 100% and it saddens me that I didn't take her seriously more often, that I waved off her behaviour as juvenile many times when clearly she was more competent than I ever believed.

The silent tears fall gently as I continue to read the correspondences between her and J Jenkins, after I've skimmed the letters I wipe my eyes and look through the rest, my passport to my surprise is brand new, only completed a few months ago and my new name is even more puzzling, Isabella Marie Masen, _Masen? Who is Masen?_ I can't remember anyone mom had mentioned with the last name Masen, I feel slightly disappointed she hadn't put down Cullen, if they were my family then surely it would make better sense? Before I get carried away I stop myself and reason internally that mom clearly knew more than I do about this situation and I should probably just accept what she put in place, I can't question this when I'm so far in the dark still, I trust her to do the best for me, she's done everything for me, _god I miss you mama._

Apart from the money, _£250,000!_ Which left me reeling, I mean Jesus! What on earth did she think I needed to buy and how, HOW had she got a hold of so much of it, I couldn't think about that right now without feeling the need to vomit so I stashed most of it away in the room safe and the rest in my rucksack to hopefully put away in a bank account I would try to open if this J Jenkins could help.

The only thing left was a collection of letters, all yellow with age apart from 2 new ones, one for me, and a second one, much thicker and bigger, A3 sized labelled simply The Cullen's again in my mothers hand.

I wasn't going to open them, they weren't mine and I was hoping so hard that I would find them soon, so I could hand them to each member of my new family, if they want me, if they accept me. _If they are real._

After sorting out and organizing the rest of my impromptu luggage I realised I really had no decent cold/wet weather clothes, I had some skinny jeans, jacket and a pair of cowboy boots that could work, but the rest, the majority was skimpy shorts, leggings, tank tops, small T-Shirts and flip flops.

I already had 3 days worth of laundry and that basically halved my current emergency wardrobe and although I was only 18 I knew better than to see a Lawyer in my daisy dukes when it was pitching to rain cats and dogs for the rest of the week, the only problem was my slight anxiety about shopping, in real life, with real people,, all around me _sigh, just get over it Bella!_

The thing is, I haven't gone to anything bigger than a small convenience store in 8 years and even then there were only ever 2 that mom took us to.

This was going to be so weird, how many people were actually going to be out,, _there,_ I asked myself as I wandered over to the window, I was 4 stories high and even though it was awful outside you still couldn't see the sidewalk from the people and their umbrellas. _Sooooooooooooo many people._

The previously perfectly unblemished glass window steams up under my nose as I lean my head against the cool pane, closing my eyes I remember the last time mom took me out, I was 10 and we were under an awning that sheltered a little boutique that sold hippy crap, moms favourite shop but there were some cool weird things in there that caught my attention from time to time, the street was so busy, people dashing around, not much unlike they are today, not paying attention to us sticking as close to the shop front as possible, I bent my head down to play look at the chipped nail varnish mom had let me put on a week ago, I was trying to pick it all off so I could paint them again when a lady walked by with what must have been a spiked leather bag she used to transport bricks _well, that's what it felt like to me._

and as it collided with my face a zip or something must have sliced my lip, I wasn't aware at the time how still my mom had suddenly become, but I do remember it very vividly now, she was like a stone statue, I could hear her gasp in true shock and as I looked up she was staring straight ahead across the street, I never asked her what she was looking at because as soon as I stood back up again and sucked my bloody lip into my mouth she yanked me away from the wall and raced me back home, 2 days later we were at the compound and that was that.

It wasn't that I didn't like people or anything, I wasn't nervous around people just because of the numbers, I just know that after being with just mom for such a long time I could end up making a massive social faux par or just end up staring for too long at the wrong person and end up with a fist in my face or something. Its so dark and grey outside now, it puts me off, Mom was always telling me it was dangerous to leave the house in bad weather, she only let me in the garden when it was shining, which was thankfully a lot of the time but she never let up why she had so many restrictions, I guess I know somewhere deep in my head that it has something to do with Vampires but I can't resolve why they are related to the home rules we had yet, I need more information.

Information That I can only get apparently from a Mr J Jenkins, I really don't want to go outside, I'm starting to realise how serious I should take my mamas warnings so once I feel resistance to the idea I just stop thinking about it and decide to phone his office instead, maybe I can make an appointment tomorrow after I've gone shopping for some suitable clothes.

I find the most recent letter addressed to mom from Mr Jenkins and hope the number is the same, should be, its only a couple months old.

The phone is answered almost immediately by a polite sounding woman and I can't help but feel awkward, this is the first phone call to a stranger I've made,, ever.

" Jenkins, Whitlock and Co" How may I direct your call?"

"Umm, er, Hi, Hello, um, My name's Bella Brandon, um, Isabella Brandon, I'm just calling to see if I could, erm, make an appointment to s, see, a Mr J, Jenkins?"

The long pause after my verbal mess was making me cringe, I didn't know whether she was as well or just collecting herself after laughing at my inadequacy.

" Yes of cause Ms Brandon, May I ask as to what in relation this call is about?"

" Err, I guess, well, you see, my mom, she, well, she passed away." I all but whisper, this is the first time, the first person I'm telling about my mom and I don't even know who she is.

" Sorry, sorry, but um, its just she had letters from, well, letters from Mr Jenkins, I think from the letters he is, I mean, I mean, was her Lawyer, erm,, her name was Renee Brandon, I just, wanted to, I mean um, I needed to see him about these letters she left,,,, I, I just need to see him,, please."

After another lengthy pause she gave me her condolences and directed me to Jenkins line, he was in and willing to talk to me!

A rough deep voice came through the phone, it was certain and unwavering in its tone but not intimidating.

" I understand this is Miss Isabella Brandon on the line, is this correct? "

 _Wow, so formal, have to go shopping tomorrow for sure._

" Um, yes hello sir, Mr Jenkins, this is Bella Brandon, my mother is,, I mean was Renee Brandon, she er, she well, passed away last week, I have letters from your office to her, she wanted me to find you when she, wh, when this happened."

He cleared his throat, not sure if it was from emotion or if the subject just made him feel awkward.

" I am very sorry to hear of Ms Brandon's passing, I'm sorry about your mother Miss Brandon, but yes I was her representative for a long time, she was a very good woman. Now I understand that you wish to see me, however I have always stuck to the instructions of your mother after the first time I made a mistake and well lets say she never let me forget it," He chuckled as he said the last few words and a burst of Joy shot through me, Yes that does sound like mama, I let out a shaky, breathless laugh along side him in agreement.

" Well I am sure you are aware of your mothers idiosyncrasies, I can tell you now that they were not restricted to any aspect of her life and saying that she gave me very specific instructions as to what to do when this situation would arise.

He gives pause so I can soak that in, I know deep down mama wouldn't leave him strict instructions unless they were to be followed for a reason and she would lead me to him if she didn't trust him and that's all I need to know.

" OK, Mr Jenkins, that sounds much like my mom, can you tell me what we, what I need to do, I am willing to meet her requirements, she never did anything for no reason."

He chuckled lightly back, again showing he knew my mother well on some level.

" Yes of course Miss Brandon, now, it may sound unusual but your mother requested, well no she demanded that I come to you once you reached Seattle, she insisted that I arrange everything from your hotel,,"

I heard him ruffling a few papers, wondering what he was looking for.

" Here it is, alright, so, it states here that I am to arrange for a conference room at the Fairview Olympic to be booked over 2 days beginning,,, from tomorrow. "

He trailed off, most definitely wondering how my mom had already given him this information months or maybe even years ago, I was struggling as well.

"She was something special wasn't she Miss Brandon, again, I am very sorry for your loss."

No truer words had been spoken to me before that, " Yes, yes she was very special, thank you."

" Ok, so I take it Miss Brandon you are already at the Olympic?"

" Y, yes, I am, I arrived last night."

" Ok, that's good I'm glad you are here so we can sort this out as quickly as we can for you Miss Brandon, we will help you with what's needed, don't worry."

" Tomorrow is it suitable for me to arrange a conference room to use so we can go through this paper work, I understand if you are worried but it was clear from Ren,, Ms Brandon's instructions that this timetable be stuck to."

" Yes, its ok Mr Jenkins, if my mom arranged for it to be this way there will be, was a reason for it so I have no problems getting started tomorrow, I can be ready by lunch time if that's ok, I just need to shop for some more climate appropriate clothes, I, I left in a hurry, I don't have everything I need."

"Miss Brandon, lunch time is fine as it stands, however I must ask you not to leave the hotel by yourself, it states here in your mothers wishes that you remain at the Fairview Olympic until the 19th which is,,, 3 days away. I can arrange for a personal shopper to visit you this afternoon and deliver the items in the morning for you if you wish, no charge, please consider it."

I was shocked, I was still clearly not safe even hundreds of miles away, the image of my mothers face pale and bloodstained flickers across my eyes making me answer him quickly.

"Yes, yes, thank you , th, that would be very generous of you and greatly appreciated, thank you.

" No problem Miss Brandon, I will send someone over for you within the hour, make sure they show you I.D, I will make sure its a female. If all else is ok I will see you tomorrow in the lobby at 12.30pm. "

"Ok, yes thank you, see you tomorrow Mr Jenkins."

" No problem Miss Brandon, keep safe, see you tomorrow."

He hangs up before I can thank him again but by the tears starting in my eyes I know it would have came out all strangled and strange.

My body feels a little lighter knowing mom has arranged this with Mr Jenkins, I don't feel so alone right now, I sit and order room service, just a Veggie wrap, chips and soda but its what I want right now, waiting for someone to knock on the door I pace the room a little, every time I walk to the window the stack of 'story books' written in my moms hand catches my eye, I can remember many stories she wrote about the Cullen's, but she stopped before I reached my teenager years and I know looking at them now through a slightly more critical and adult eye will probably reveal more information about them. I walk over and pick out the oldest one, the one with all their faces in and set it on my night stand and tell myself I can read it after a nice bath tonight, as I go to shove the rest underneath the bed properly so I'm not tempted with more I hear a knock on the door and my stomach rumbles in anticipation, the future is looking a little brighter today than yesterday, I hope mom can see me, somehow I know she can, I take my meal from the member of staff and settle back on my bed in peace to eat, before the second bite my hands are cradling the story book as my body and mind can't resist something so close and I delve head and heart first into what may be my future.


	3. Chapter 3

**B.p.o.v**

When I was on the last page of my first story book someone knocked on the door, it was the personal shopper Mr Jenkins sent over her name was Catherine, she had a soft face with few lines her skin was a mixture between coffee and caramel which gave a youthful glow but she was definitely my moms age at least. She had a happiness about her that was disarming, it turned out she was Mr Jenkins wife and when she found out I needed someone to shop for me she volunteered and wouldn't back down which had me bemused but not suspicious, she told me while I was trying on random items she gave me to check the fit that my mom was the reason she found John ( Mr Jenkins ) and fell in love, she felt she owed my mom after giving her the love of her life and she had always wanted to meet me, she said I looked like her just not her colouring, which is exactly what my mom always told me, so I guess it was true. It was comforting to have someone help me that had a connection with mama, it felt almost like she was here doing it herself.

Catherine was incredibly kind and I didn't even have to tell her what kind of things I wanted or liked she just looked at my tiny bundle of clothes and told me exactly what I had in mind and when she dropped the new wardrobe off in the morning she had matched up everything into outfits already and then co-ordinated pieces to go with the next 2 seasons including comfortable but more expensive and prettier underwear than I was used to.

There were no skirts, a few knitted dresses which I kinda liked the look off since they weren't short and had long sleeves, they looked warm and purposeful so I didn't object, mostly it was Skinny Jeans, Shirts, Sweaters and Tanks to layer, which was apparently the 'look' these days all in dark colours, black, Dark denim, deep forest green, gray and deep red, there were no bright coloured clothes, my skin tone didn't suit it, the closest thing was a slightly darker than Royal Blue silk Shirt with Pearlescent buttons, it was so pretty and Catherine said it would make my skin glow, I shrugged at that but I have no idea how to dress smartly so took her advice, she held back a few items in a bag but after we finished trying stuff out she handed it to me, inside were some lighter denim levis, a few plaid shirts and a pair of worn looking cowboy boots, but by the label they were definitely new, it was like I was given a tiny piece of home, I could almost smell the desert right then, I whispered a thank you and she nodded at me gently.

I had everything I needed by the looks of it but she recommended getting some more footwear in a variety of styles because she mainly got me flats along with one pair of beautiful dark maroon suede knee high boots with a small heel.

After a week of outfits were put aside with the help of Catherine she put the rest in some new fancy pants luggage she helpfully bought along as well, before she left she gave me a long wistful look as she held my hands gently and told me that everything was going to be ok and that if I ever needed her for anything to contact her with the new phone John was brining along to the meeting, her details and his were already in it, I was touched by her kindness so I gave her a mama hug and thanked her again before she left.

I had time left to eat before I met with Jenkins, I didn't think I would be able to keep down a meal while discussing the things we needed to and I knew my appetite would be shot to shoot afterwards so I munched quietly on the veggie cob salad Catherine bought along before giving up on that and instead gorged myself on the 2 vanilla cream cupcakes she got me for dessert which went down just fine with my coffee. _mama wouldn't let you get away with cupcakes for lunch_ and just like that my guilt and nervousness returned so I wolfed down the salad without tasting it to assuage the feelings.

5 minutes later I've washed up and packed away the letters and legal papers in my new brown leather satchel courtesy of Catherine and head down to the lobby.

I don't know how I new it was him but it just couldn't have been anyone else in my mind, as the elevator doors opened my eyes were drawn completely to a tall lean man with the same skin as Catherine, he had dark short hair and a clean shaven face, he was tall, well everyone was tall to me but he was at least a foot higher than my 5ft2 but he didn't seem menacing at all, his body was solid but his movements sure and steady, open but confident as he paced slowly while reading something on his phone.

As I walked to him he looked up and bright hazel eyes shone out to me beneath his smart glasses and a wide bright smile spread across his face which intern bought a small polite grin upon my own, I felt almost like I new him.

"Mr Jenkins?" I asked even though I was sure this was him, I could be wrong but I wasn't.

" Yes Miss Brandon, my you do look like your mother quite a bit don't you, Catherine said so and she was right. " His eyes were taking in everything about me, no doubt seeing and cataloguing the similarities between myself and mom. Before I could say speak he continued.

" Again Miss Brandon I am so sorry to hear of your mothers passing, she was a special and interesting client, she helped me and Catherine find each other, I know She told you this herself yesterday and its true but she was more than a client, she a mystery to me in many ways but I've never doubted her ways since she Bought Catherine into my life, I'll always be in her debt and gladly so. "

" Thank you Mr Jenkins, ,"

"Please Miss Brandon, call me John if it suits you, or just Jenkins, a lot of my familiar clients do and I hope this will not be the last time we see each other, I repeat my wife in saying this but we are willing to help out anytime, even with situations that don't require my professional services."

"Ok, Thank you Jenkins, that means an awful lot, Catherine was incredibly kind and thoughtful to me yesterday, you both seem like lovely people, I'm glad Mom sent me to you, I hope what has to be dealt with isn't too troublesome for you to sort out and depending on where I'm off to after this then I will always have yours and Catherine's details if I leave, so yes it would be nice to have a friend or two, especially those who knew my mom, but if I get to call you Jenkins then please call me Bella, no one calls me Miss unless I was in trouble with mama."

" Of course, Of course, thank you Bella" He lets out a little chuckle like he can already hear mama shouting out my full name, or maybe his mom did something similar when he was a child, whatever he finds funny it breaks any tension from before and he leads me to a large room that seat 50 people, it has a small stage and a projector screen in place, the table is huge, it seems a little excessive, but after seeing my face Jenkins tells me its the only room they had available for a private meeting.

We settle down at one end of the table, sitting opposite each other, he pours me a coffee which was already to be served and gestures to a tray of small sandwiches and pastries telling me they are all part of the rooms price and package, but we both just sip our drinks while he organises his documents and I sort out mine, he has a lot more than me.

" Ok, so Bella, this meeting was arranged by your mother so that I could arrange for new bank accounts to be set up as she informed me in correspondences that you had none currently and it would be needed, this is a lot easier now that you are 18 years of age, you no longer need parental permission to do so, you are also no longer of age to require the state to care for you, so after this has all been arranged you will be free to do anything you so wish to do, I do recommend using a lawyer to purchase any properties in the future, my firm, myself are more than happy and willing to help you with this but again it is entirely up to you and I can give you recommendations for other appropriate firms that can do the same.

Basically your mother set this up just over a year ago, she put her affairs in order and all we have to do is transfer her accounts over to your name, now she informed me you have no idea about her income and assets, this may be a shock to you but your mother was a very wealthy woman Bella, she inherited a large family estate just after you were born, the only living member of her maternal side was an Aunt who owned lots of land in Mississippi and Texas, the family has owned this since land since the 1800's and in the 1920's there was oil discovered within this land, now your mother decided to sell on the land with oil when you were 5, but she still has the majority of land left in Mississippi as well as the family home that has been passed down generation to generation and now onto you.

I have included the deeds for that property, the compound in Texas Rock Bridge where you were residing until recently is on the only piece of Texas land your mother kept so that is yours as well.

The only other Property she had in her name was situated in Forks, its not far from here, its been empty for 16 years but is maintained by a cleaning crew every 3 months and will continue until you state otherwise.

" Where is Forks exactly" Is all I can get out since I am in shock over the other news he has told me, I never knew any of this, nothing.

" Its actually not that far from Seattle Bella, in fact I strongly reccommend you take a look at the property or use it as a base before you find out or decide what you want to do, Forks is a quite town, I've been once before and there aren't a lot of people, its very peaceful actually."

 _Sounds just like what I need right now._

" Ok, thank you."

He nods at me and has another sip of coffee before continuing,

" No problem, now that I think of it, that house may be perfect for you since your mother has made a requirement on when you receive the majority of your inheritance, from what she has written you haven't graduated yet despite completing all the online courses, is that correct?"

" Well yes, I have all the credits available, in fact I could start college tomorrow but I haven't technically graduated, I wanted to but mom always put it off, she said I couldn't register in a school where we were from, she never told me why neither."

" Ok, well that is a stipulation, you can receive one third of the liquid assets now and all the properties, but to gain access to the last 2 thirds she has written that you have to graduate and physically attend the graduation ceremony."

He gives me a long stare, I can see his cogs turning in his brain and I've already come to the same conclusion.

"I know Bella that this doesn't seem right or fair, but we both know that your mother did things for a very good reason, I could contest this request since you already have enough credits, but I am going to advise you not to request me to do this, please tell me you understand?"

Its ok because I do, I have no reason to doubt her now and I never will again.

" I wouldn't ask you to do this Jenkins, I know the same as you, she asked me to do this for a reason, I may never find out why, but it doesn't matter all the same, I'll graduate and attend graduation."

He lets out a small sigh and smiles a little, " Thank you Bella."

" Can you tell me the best school or a suitable one at least to attend? I'm guessing I will have to do a few months of school before I can Graduate right?"

" Yes you are right, However you will have to attend your chosen school until the Summer, so more than a few months, if you find somewhere soon then you're looking at 8-9 months of school, can you handle that?"

 _I don't know,_

" I'm sure I can cope with it somehow, its just school right, with kids like me, I'll get used to it."

" Ok, great, actually what I'm going to propose is that you make use of that house in Forks, there is a small High School only a few miles from the house's location that would be ideal for you, I know from what your mother told me that its just been you and her for a long time, you aren't used to big crowds yet and Forks High has a maximum of 300 students, does that sound suitable for you Bella? Just tell me if I'm crossing any lines here."

" Um, no actually that sounds pretty good honestly, I, you are right, crowds make me feel a little nervous, so small and lowly populated places are my kind of thing now for a while I guess and I mean I wouldn't have to buy a new house or find somewhere to live, its close by so if I needed to see or meet you again its easier, so yeah I guess that's fine, umm, do I need to arrange anything, like you know to enrol or register?"

" No, no,, don't worry about a thing, I can get that done before the end of today no problem, when I have all the details ready I'll send you over the information you need to find the house and school, it will all be sorted out before you need to leave, hopefully we can get this done so you can start next week sometime, does that sound good for you?"

" I guess, I still have no clue what I'm doing really, I think starting school would be a good way to keep me busy though, I can't stand being idle, my brain needs to be distracted for a while if you know what I mean."

" Of course Bella, it will be hard for a while, but things will get easier, I tell you what Catherine is free at the weekend, she can take you up to the house, help you settle before you start the next week, does that sound ok for you? Would you be ok with that?"

" Yes, so long as she doesn't mind, thank you John, I really appreciate that, I really have no clue." Tears forming in my eyes, I'm so overwhelmed, not just from this meeting, but the offer of help, help I really need to be honest sets me off.

He pats my hand gently and passes me a tissue to clean up my face before asking if the bank he wants to set my account up with is ok, I agree with his choices if purely for the reason that I have no experience and I really do trust him.

He escorts me up to my room, apparently another stipulation from Renee and hands me all the deeds and information on what's to be transferred to my new accounts and he hands over the phone with all his details already listed inside and shockingly he passes me a thin laptop, the same make as my one I left behind at home.

I raise my eyebrows at him slightly silently asking what this was about and all I get is a small grin with the explanation of " Your mother" which makes me roll my eyes in a playful manner happy in the knowledge she really is still trying to look after me.

Before he leaves I tell him about the money mom left me in the box and he suddenly takes a serious tone, not threatening, just a tone that makes me listen carefully.

" Your mother gave you that as insurance, if you needed to run or escape for any reason she wanted you to have access to cash without having to leave an electronic trail, so my advice Bella is to get a bag, a lightweight easy to handle bag that is big enough to store the money you have, your spare I.D that is in the envelope I gave you, a change of clothes and shoes some energy bars, water and a throw away phone, in fact I'll bring one tomorrow so don't worry about that, but please take this seriously, I don't know why your mother thought you would need this but she did it for a reason so please think about it. Good evening Bella, I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place, it was very nice to finally meet you."

" Thank you again Mr Jenkins, good evening."

The meeting went well even though I can't get my head around the fact my mother was so wealthy and now well I am, I hate thinking about money, I've never had to before, I used to try and minimise the household budget before but mom never seemed bothered at my attempts and I guess now I know why, after Tax is deducted the current third of my inheritance to be transferred soon is nearly $80million dollars, my tiny brain can't even begin to process this so now I am soaking in the huge tub with a mountain of flowery bubbles thinking about how I'm going to cope with attending school for the first time in nearly a decade.

I never made friends even in the few years I was at elementary school, it was as if I was invisible, Teachers didn't even seem to notice me when I had my hand up, it got worse and worse until it was like I honestly wasn't there, people were walking into me, bumping past my shoulders, my locker was almost always blocked by people and I could never get anyone to hear me, I was just ignored, blatantly, which isn't a problem for someone like me usually, I've never been a big crowd pleaser, never the life and soul of a place and I never courted attention but that situation was different, it wasn't right, it didn't feel right not getting any eye contact or even a small hi from anyone in class, after complaining about it mom took me right out and home schooled me, I was 9 and I honestly didn't miss the school atmosphere so I was pretty happy with the outcome and I think mom was too.

So now I have to suck it up I guess and just get this academic year out of the way and then go looking for the Cullen family, I have no idea where to start,,,,

Yes! Yes I do! I get out of the bath and drain it, dry myself off quickly, put my new PJ's on wrap my hair up in a towel, it always takes ages to dry and I don't want a wet pillow.

I sit up against the headboard and open my shiny new laptop and type in Dr Carlisle Cullen in the search engine, only 3 pages pop up but I'm ecstatic, I took it on a limb that he was currently working as a doctor, or that he would even get a hit, but it did, only 3 links but I'm happy none the less.

The first a few years old, it mentions his attendance at a huge traffic accident in Alaska where he saved the life of the Mayor of Alaska's Son.

The second is a link to a blog, Naughty Nurse Night time

"WHAT!" I can't help the mirth that seeps out with my shout, I mean yes his picture shows how handsome he is but gee, I've never thought of him that way, I don't think even my mom did but I guess if he's family to us that makes sense,, doesn't stop me giggling about this though but there is no way in hell I'm going to be reading about _that._ I wonder briefly if he knows about it.

The third link is a newspaper article, it mentions his recent employment at the local hospital and a warm welcome to the Town of,,, Forks Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, 2** **Chapters in the same day, I hope I'm forgiven for the lapse before, thank you again all of you for the reviews they mean a lot.**

 **B.p.o.v**

I didn't sleep well last night, after the revelation that Carlisle was in Forks, the same Forks that I was going to be heading to in a few days was unsettling, I thought that after the meeting with Jenkins I would have a year to research and look for them, well at least to start looking for them, I wasn't naive enough to believe I would find them easily since they move around quite a lot and don't usually advertise they are in town, judging by the 4 books I got through last night due to my lack of fatigue they seem to spend a maximum of 7 years in one place, they tend to move on earlier if they perceive a threat like someone suspects what they are, although that only happened once so far in book 3 and the lady in question was a Native American who taught at the school 3 of them attended she had left her tribe for the love of a white man but still grew up learning stories of blood drinkers and according to Edward she took note of the family's pallor and odd coloured eyes and the fact they didn't attend school when the sun shone. They made it 3 years before they felt it was time to move after Edward read in her mind she was planning to give herself a paper cut to test her strange students reaction to it.

I managed to have a long nap after an early breakfast, I was able to force myself to eat in the Hotel's restaurant _go me!_ which turned out just fine since it was just myself and one older couple in the grand room at 6.45am.

After a shower and getting dressed I met Jenkins again in the Lobby, this time no ice to be broken, it felt like I was seeing a friend again, although I honestly wouldn't know how that truly felt since I never had a friend, but I imagined it to be a similar sensation.

We were in the same room again, this time I was hungry enough to eat a few sandwiches with my coffee since it had been so long since breakfast, it was easy to listen to Jenkins, he had a strong but smooth voice and I was more comfortable with him than before.

He bought a bag with him and told me it was suitable for what we had talked about yesterday before he left which I was grateful for.

" Ok, so Bella, I have registered you with Forks High, they were more than happy with a new student, they have asked that you have one session a week with either a school councillor or one from an outside source, they felt that with you being homeschooled for so long that it may help your transition into mainstream school and also as a second point to help deal with your mothers passing since it was so recent. I have to say that you are not obligated but I think it is a responsible thing to do, it will help keep you in a routine and its always good to have someone to off load on in hard times to help you sort emotional issues out separately from your home life and since you will be living alone I would feel more comfortable knowing you had someone closer by keeping an eye out for you. How do you feel about that?"

" Um well I guess I haven't thought about it to be honest, although I don't think its a bad Idea off the bat, however if I did see someone I would prefer someone outside of school, I don't need to have more hassle or whispers of gossip about why I need to see the school councillor, I can arrange that myself though right?"

" Yes, absolutely Bella, there isn't a rush, but I am glad you are open to it, I don't know the details of your mothers death apart from the few details of the Police report but I think she would be supportive of you seeking help in this way."

" I, I think you'd be right Jenkins, I will think about it more when I get to Forks, thank you, umm, Jenkins, I er I never phoned the police when I left, I mean my mom she told me to get straight out of there when I found her."

" Um, well yes I know you wouldn't have, it seems your mother dealt with that again herself, I needed the death certificate or notification from an official regarding your mothers passing before I could transfer the funds, it turns out that the house was reported as being burned down."

I audibly gasp from this information, I didn't burn the house down so who did? I know he's not accusing me but I still feel like I need to make him believe I wouldn't, haven't done that.

"J, Jenkins I, I never burnt, I would never b, burn anything, I w, wouldn't d, do that to my mom, n, never."

He stops my rambling by gently covering my hands with his own,

" Shh,, shh, its ok Bella, I know you didn't its ok, I know who did it."

My hanging head shoots up at this, a confused frown marring my face,

" W, what?" I croak out.

"It was another request from your mother, I got the letter yesterday in the late mail, after our meeting was finished, she had already arranged it with a private security firm we have used before, she didn't however want the event to be linked to me and my firm if anything went wrong, but I do know who she hired and it was made to look like an electrical fault.,,,,, I am guessing that the events surrounding your mothers passing were perhaps hard to explain away to the regular authorities?"

I simply nod as its true, how would they explain away my mothers bloodless corpse with bite marks on her neck and arms?

" I thought so, again I am very sorry you had to see something that was probably confusing, but you did the right thing which is exactly what your mother asked of you, please don't feel concerned about the arrangements she made, it is easier for there to be no questions raised in situations like this and she knew this and decided to spare you and the police an investigation.

There is another issue I need to bring to your attention today, you may find it shocking."

He's just staring at me now as I store this information away, still unsure of how to feel about the arrangements my mother made for the cremation of our home and herself.

I can't imagine what else he could have to reveal that would shock me further so I nod at him to continue.

He takes a deep breath.

"Bella,, when you were born, your mother chose to have no doctor, just her aunt that apparently helped her to birth you at home in Mississippi, you were never taken to a doctor, you were never registered with an official birth certificate, there is no record of you anywhere, no legal record at least."

" I, I don't understand, I went to school and I did my High school classes online, I have a social security number and I.D for passing my drivers license, I had an instructor, there has to be a record of me somewhere!"

" I have been your mothers legal representative for a long time Bella, I am a lawyer, however I have certain clients that are off the books so to speak, or at least there are things I provide them with that certainly aren't legal, things such as Identification, passports, social security numbers, birth certificates and such. Mostly I work pro bono with Women escaping violent men, who need a new start, some way to escape, these women and sometimes children need new names and papers to go along with their new start, your mother wasn't in this category however she did need my help and I have never regretted it.

Every record of you Isabella Marie Brandon has been issued by my office, only through me, myself. Your mother, for whatever reason has always wanted you to have the means to disappear if needs be, this means that you won't be connected to the fire at all, you don't exist in the state of Texas, Everything you have now, your new I.D Isabella Marie Masen, will be new and how people will know you when you start again in Forks and a second package of Identification that I provided for you in the envelope last night is under the name Miss Elizabeth Marie Swan, it was a specific name your mother requested, that along with everything we talked about last night should go into your new bag."

I have no Idea what to say to this, but I take his advice mentally and make a list of what needs to go into the bag straight away, I feel both panicked that mom thinks I'll need to escape at some point and also relieved she had the forethought to take care of the details for this at the same time.

I guess I must have been silent for too long because Jenkins gets up out of his seat and comes to crouch right in front of me, its something that I think a father might of done in the same circumstances and it enders me a little more to this man.

" Bella, I know this is all a lot to take in, I can't explain everything to you because there are things your mother felt that you needed to find out yourself or at a specific time, just please trust in her actions that it has all been done to help you in some way and believe that I will always be here if you need further help or assistance or even someone to bounce Ideas of when she leads you somewhere you don't understand ok?"

" Yes, I just,, it was a little bit too much information to soak in at once is all, but thanks, I needed that, I know there's so much I didn't know and things I will eventually need to know or information that I will come across that I wasn't expecting, so it means a lot to know I have someone who is used to my mothers ways to talk about it with, Thank you John."

He pats my hand gently shaking his head as if thanking him is completely unwarranted, " Bella, please, its an honour and privilege to help, I wouldn't do anything less, just make sure you do contact me if you need to, don't take everything onto yourself alone, she wouldn't want that."

" I know." is all I can say because what he's said is true.

" Ok, so have you absorbed that information, you are now from this moment Isabella Marie Masen, keep your emergency bag somewhere safe when you get to the house in Forks, looking through the details yesterday it seems to have a floor safe in the kitchen, apparently the house belonged to the Chief of Police years ago and he felt the need for one."

" Handy" is all I manage but with a lighter tone than before, he just smiles and nods at that statement.

" Unfortunately with the new name comes a new car with new registration, I don't know how sentimentally attached to your current car?"

" Not at all really, it was just a to and fro car we used to get around the few times we went out, I don't mind getting rid of it at all, I didn't spend a lot of time in it with mom."

" Ok, that's good then, I can handle the sale of it and then transfer the funds into your accounts when its completed if you are comfortable with that, I have a few contacts here in Seattle that can handle it quickly."

" Sounds fine with me Jenkins."

"Good, Ok, so what I've done in preparation to you agreeing to this is to create a list of suitable cars for someone of your age, on a middle class income as to not draw too much attention to yourself, you are worth a lot of money now and you have to try and be as inconspicuous as possible whilst at school so you can avoid dealing with people wanting to take advantage of that, it sounds patronising but I deal with wealthy individuals every day and maintaining a low profile is a frequent request amongst the majority of them.

If you agree or are happy with this then here is the list."

He passes me 2 pages stapled together with pictures of cars and a description of details and safety features for each one next to them.

There's only 4 listed all with the best safety features, an Audi A3, it looks too sleek to me, second is a Volvo S60 which is nicer than the Audi but I prefer a SUV and I have to consider it may be safer for me to drive something higher up being so short and not used to driving in the rain, the last two are both SUV's, a Mercedes GLE and a Volvo XC60 which is the one I end up going for over the others, I can tell that Jenkins approves and with his little smirk I'm guessing he figured I'd choose it.

"Good choice, my daughter has the same, its got the best safety features and has been very reliable,, which colour would you like?"

" Umm, I guess the same as in the picture, I don't mind really."

" Ok, so Gun metal grey, no problem, there is a dealership here in Seattle that can have this completed before the weekend, so it will be ready before you head to Forks. I'll take the keys for your car today if that's ok and drop them off with my car guy so he can collect it without bothering you."

" Sure that's fine, thanks again."

"No problem Bella, that's what I'm here for, to try and make this as easy as I can."

I smile my thanks at him anyway.

"The rest of these details are minor, I have a new package coming to my office before the weekend which Catherine will bring with her before you start your drive to Forks, she will drive over your new car so you can try it out on your journey and you won't have to leave to get it, do you need anymore luggage?"

"Er, no, Catherine already bought some along, I still have a case that isn't full."

" Ok, great, she thinks of all the things I forget, couldn't be without her,"

He laughs softly thinking about his wife, she is lovely.

" The house in Forks is already furnished, your mother arranged that a year ago, along side being decorated so its all ready to be moved into, however Catherine said it would be a Good idea to stop off at a Walmart to stock up on groceries and essentials like Toiletries and Towels, cook wear and such, she's already made a list, which will probably cover everything you will need moving into a new house, however make your own just in case she hasn't got everything down that's suitable or specific things you want."

"Sounds like a good plan, making a list will keep me busy, I've never had to buy everything and start new again so I'll just write down whatever I can think of."

"Good, good, Ok, so that's about it Bella, the rest of the legal papers I need from you are already signed, you've got your bank account details and Catherine will bring over the rest of the paper work with her, its all copies I have of my own and originals that belong to you now, I suggest you keep everything together and in one place when you move to Forks, it makes it easier to find what you may need quickly."

"Makes perfect sense Jenkins, will do that."

"Great, so is there anything else that you can think of that I can help you with today? Any thing that needs clarification, I'm more than happy to answer some questions."

"Um, no I think to be honest you've been more than thorough with everything and clarified all that you could, so no, no questions right now, thank you, but I will phone you if I think of something."

" Absolutely, please do and again don't hesitate to get in touch, even if its to say hi or just tell me how you are doing. I have your email account so I may use that if that's ok, sometimes in office hours I can contact you quicker that way."

"Yeah that sound fine, I prefer email actually, I'm not used to being on the phone."

" I can understand that Bella, come on lets get you to your room, you look like you're about to fall asleep standing."

He pointed out jovially,

"Um, yeah I didn't really sleep well last night, I had a nap before our meeting but I could certainly sleep again."

He bid good bye and good luck again as he left me at my door and I put everything he gave me today in my satchel, I put together the most I could of my emergency bag and put that with the satchel into the safe. It was 3.15pm so I had enough time to nap before a late dinner so I slipped my shoes of before crawling into bed and fell asleep, so tired I was able to blank all the slightly disturbing information I discovered today and finally settled into a deep sleep.

I woke at 7.30pm to my stomach growling at me, I ordered a light meal from room service and when it arrived I finished it in record time, I felt a little uncomfortable eating, like a fat cat lazing around after a huge meal.

I decided that being stuck in this hotel room wasn't so bad, the weather was abysmal outside and I still had 7 more story books to read through.

I settled down to the 4th book, Mom never told me when these stories were set, but looking now she has dated them in the corner of each page, this one started in Christmas 1955 and 2 new Vampires Mary Alice and Jasper Whitlock were joining the family, I'd seen their faces and just their first names from the first book but seeing the name Whitlock sent a jolt through me, my mind raced with the possibility that Mary Alice and Jasper could be related to the same person Jenkins owned the firm with, could they help me contact or find anything about them as well?

Before I could read further I needed answers so I found my phone and dialed the number for Jenkins's mobile number,, he answered quickly, sounding a little worried.

"Hello Bella, I hope everything's alright? Are you ok?"

" Hello, yes I'm fine really, I'm sorry for contacting you so late, its just I have a question and I couldn't carry on with my reading until I knew the answer."

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're ok, that's no problem, I'm happy to answer a question so long as I can, what did you want to know Bella?"

"Well, I was just wondering if there was a connection between the Whitlock that runs the firm along side you and myself or my mother, like did they know of her or speak to her at all?"

He sounded a little surprised at my question but not suspicious,

" Um, no not that I'm aware of, the name Whitlock was attached to my firm because it was essentially funded by the descendant of the family who used my ancestors as slaves during the civil war, the man has nothing to do with the running of the firm, his son is a client, in fact his whole family line have been clients, My family wouldn't be where they are today without those reparations provided to my father back in the 60's. When I took over the firm from him I added the Whitlock name as a sign of peace and forgiveness, I looked back into our old family records and it showed that the Whitlock Farm paid an above wage to all their workers and even paid for medical care so I felt that there was no malice to Mr Whitlock's past families actions but I am grateful for the help they provided. He is not a lawyer however, so I don't think that he would have contact with your mother through this firm, although a separate encounter is possible, may I ask why you think there could be a link?"

Before I could make the links in my head I decided to tell the partial truth,

" I found some of my mothers personal diaries and it mentions a family with the name Whitlock, it was just speculation, I'm sure there are more than one family with that name, its of no consequence now, I was just curious, sorry again for the late call, thank you Jenkins, good night."

He bid me good night and hung up,, I couldn't help the lingering sensation that Jenkins Whitlock and my story book Whitlock where the same, but I needed more proof, so I continued on with book 4 and by the end it had finished in 1968 and I was convinced that my Jasper Whitlock was indeed the man who had made reparations to the Jenkins family after receiving an anonymous letter just signed with a B informing him of a past memory he had forgotten where a young slave named Jed Jenkins saved him from being stampeded by the family hoard of working horses, the letter provided the Jenkins family address and Jasper took it upon himself to make amends, grateful for the second time in his changed existence he was still around to repay a kind act, he kept the letter in his small box of treasures along with the buttons from his civil war uniform along with the deeds to his family farm that he bought back when he met Mary Alice and the napkin he kept from the first time he met Mary Alice in a cafe in Philadelphia where she used it to wipe the rain drops from her face before they began their journey to the Cullen's.

Mom must have known about this some way, its too coincidental for it to be anything else, I have a strong feeling mama wasn't the only Brandon to know things they couldn't possibly, I have no Idea who else could have written a letter like that, it wasn't mom, she was only a child but I was willing to bet the B that was signed was for Brandon.

I fell asleep again midway though book 5 during a scene from Rosalie and Emmets 4th wedding, mom had apparently deemed Rosalie in her dress too beautiful to ignore and drew a sketch of her looking in a floor length mirror with Mary Alice and Esme on either side, tearful smiles upon each of their faces, they looked for a brief moment just like a normal, happy family, it made me yearn for something similar deep inside, I wasn't quite sure what I was missing so I put the book to my chest to think it over, but it wasn't long before tiredness took over, the book would still be there in the morning, but I dreamt long into the night of sharing my life with each person belonging to the Cullen family and when I woke a little piece of my heart felt mended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to you all, thank you for reading my story and even more thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot and I love them all.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **B.p.o.v**

Over the next two days I immersed myself into mothers story books, punctuated by only food, toilet and sleep breaks. I re read some of my favourite passages more than a few times, there were so many things I missed or didn't pick up on as a child it was like reading a completely new story for someone else's point of view again.

There were a few things I had garnered about the life of Vampires, well the Cullen's anyway, one they were all fiercely protective over each other, even more so when it came to ones mate which by the description Carlisle gave to Emmett and Rosalie when he was turned was essentially a similar explanation for Humans who find their soul mate, only it is undeniable within the Vampire world and it only ever happens once. It was an incredibly romantic notion and it left a strange tingling within me that diminished slowly but left an after sensation that I couldn't shake.

Secondly they all wanted to be the best people they could be, they didn't want to hurt humans, in fact I got the distinct impression that humans were held up in some regard as enviable figures, Rosalie and Esme both yearned for children, something a female vampire's body couldn't change to accommodate, I couldn't help but shed a tear in empathy for both women although they each had different ways to cope with the finality of their change. Emse donated hand made nursery furniture for pregnant women escaping violent relationships and read books to children every week at the local Hospital where Carlisle worked, where as Rosalie let envy burn slowly with each fertile bump she saw upon another human woman, refusing to admit to herself they had something she wanted, unwilling to appear weak and jealous, and instead, consoled herself with the fact she would always be beautiful and have the love of her mate when human women were often left by the men that proclaimed to love them when they became pregnant, had a child or let themselves go, _Rosalie was a vain vixen,_ even though I could honestly tell her wanting something that could never be didn't make her weak in any way. _Is it weak of me to still want my mama?_

Thirdly despite they way they all looked to Carlisle for guidance and advice they all had their own responsibilities within the family, their own expertise that the others respected and acknowledged without question.

The last thing that was incredibly apparent, the most important and relevant to myself was that they were not to arouse suspicion, humans weren't allowed to live knowing that vampires were alive, real, which is why they would move on before things got too far if anyone suspected, none of them would want to kill a human, Carlisle, Esme, Mary Alice, Edward and Emmet would find that act incomprehensible, Rosalie and Jasper would do it quickly and with mercy only because they would sacrifice anything over their family, the love for them all was overwhelming and final, they would feel guilt but to them it justified the ends.

Knowing this complicated things for me, firstly Edward could read my mind and would know almost immediately that I knew, that's if Mary Alice didn't see me coming before hand and decided to tell the family before I could find them. If Jasper and Rosalie found out a human knew I had no chance, I wouldn't be able to utter a single syllable before my neck was snapped and I didn't want to die.

This only gave me one option, the one I was intent on at the beginning of all this, I had to find Carlisle first and explain myself, I had my letters, stories and the package mom had put together for them, if they couldn't believe that then there was no point in continuing anyway, apparently I needed them to keep me safe, according to mama they were the only ones who could do that, if they refused me, _rejected me,_ I had no hope, it would just be a waiting game for something I had no clue about.

The only thing that held me together that last night before my trip to Forks was knowing that Mama had her reasons for everything and I know she wouldn't put me at risk if she knew otherwise, I trusted her decisions and would follow them for as long as I could.

I woke on Saturday early, like real early _5am sweet Jesus!_ We had arranged this by text Friday night, apparently it was about a 3 hour journey to get to Forks plus another hour shopping for essentials along the way so I agreed with Catherine that we should get an early start, I was regretting that now but still hauled ass to the shower, _mama wouldn't like you keepin people waiting on you._

After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast of fruit and coffee I carried all my bags and luggage to the door, I felt for the first time in a what seemed like forever the beginnings of excitement bloom inside me, I felt like I was starting an adventure, this was all new and I never experienced anything like this before, even though I was going to be living alone it almost felt right, like this was meant to be and I was sure that mama would be nodding along with that even though it hurt me to allow a little happiness to start growing along side the anxiety of starting again.

Before I could get lost in my thoughts Catherine buzzed my phone, she was on her way up, 2 minuets later she was at my door with 2 bus boys who loaded a trolley with the majority of my luggage while the other took the rest of the bags except my _emergency_ bag and a small holdall which held my satchel, laptop and laundry.

I didn't get to stand and appreciate my new SUV as it had started to rain, but it was exactly what I wanted and was comfortable to drive, I was more than happy with it.

About an hour before we hit Forks we made our way to the biggest shop I've ever seen with the help of Catherine calling out directions.

Walmart, I'd seen them on my journey here but never really took the time to soak in how gargantuan they really are, it was almost unnerving but Catherine cajoled me along and in just over an hour we had the back half of the SUV packed to head shoulder level with essentials, towels, bed sheets, cutlery, plates, bowls, cups, glasses, a crockpot, casserole dishes, cooking utensils, pans, pots, pot holders, oven gloves, fruit bowl, roasting pans, a blender, knife set, a coffee machine, laundry baskets, detergents, soaps, shampoo, toothpaste, razors, moisturiser, small tool kit, microwave, a kitchen wall clock, light bulbs, toilet rolls, tea towels, sponges, dish clothes and along with enough foods to keep me in stock for a month! Apparently the house had a huge stock larder, family sized fridge and freezer and dishwasher but Catherine said I'd need to hand wash the roasting pans if I wanted to keep them in good condition, I had no idea since we never had a dishwasher in Texas so I took her advice, I didn't mind a little elbow grease.

It was still before lunch when we pulled up to the 2 story white picket fenced house, it wasn't small but not massive either, just right, _who am I now Goldielocks! sheesh._

I stood for a while just looking it over, it was out of the way, I could only see the back of one other house through the trees, it had a small dirt driveway just off the main road although it wasn't used that often by the looks of it, I don't think I will be disturbed by an abundance of traffic here.

It was double fronted, with a dark green gloss door in the middle with 6 steps leading to it, frosted glass and a gleaming brass door knocker, no bell.

The lawn either side was manicured, no flowers in the front, the whole house was surrounded by trees not situated too far either side, like they were keeping it safe, protecting it almost, _silly Bella, reading too much lately I think._

It had a lot of windows, which I liked, hopefully when the sun came out it would fill the house with the warmth only sunshine can manage.

I looked over at Catherine, suddenly conscious of how long I was staring at it for, smiling sheepishly at her which only turned into a full wide grin when she raised her eyebrows back at me enjoying my response.

" I take you like it then Bella? I must say I believe it suits you to a T."

" I think you're right Catherine, mama had good taste, I think I'm going to be ok here."

She walked over to me and lightly put her arm around my shoulders, hugging me to her sideways gently, " Of course you're going to be ok, she wouldn't have lead you here otherwise now would she."

It wasn't a question, we both knew it was right.

" Come on then Bella, the quicker we can get this stuff unloaded the quicker we can find a diner somewhere to get some lunch, you've got to be starving girl, I know I am." She laughed away as my stomach growled away at the mention of food before I swiftly joined her and began unloading the car.

It took all of 40 minuets to get it done, I managed to get a look at the living room, kitchen and dining room but when Catherine asked me if I wanted to look around before we left I said it was something I wanted to do alone if that was ok, she wasn't offended in the slightest, reassuring me that as an adult looking after her own house and herself meant that I was the one in charge now, she told me to be confident in my choices and to never second guess myself, it felt like something mom would have told me and I knew that Catherine really wanted the best for me, she wanted me to be strong and I felt like I could be,, almost.

We only had to drive 2 more miles before we found a diner, it was styled like a large log cabin and seemed family friendly so we pulled in and made our way into Mallory's.

It was quite busy being Saturday and lunch time but they had a table for two available, our waitress Lauren was all fake blonde hair, fake nails, fake tan and bubble gum, she wasn't rude but she wasn't polite either, venting her waitress angst at the menu she aggressively shoved in my face before I had even sat down.

She looked my age and to be honest I was a little concerned that she was representative of the teenagers I would be going to school with so I ignored her behaviour and gently took the menu with a small thanks before she spun on her heel and strutted away.

As I watched her briefly I wondered how she got away with the length of skirt at work, obviously my confusion showed as I turned to Catherine who was struggling to control her sniggering.

"What?" I asked smiling a little.

"Nothing Bella, but honey only a few hours here and you've already got an enemy, but hell, if she thinks you're competition then she's got as much sense as her skirt is short, you aren't even in the same league."

I didn't know what to say, why would I be competition? I just hmmed at her sarcastically.

"Oh my Bella," She sighed at me, then tut'd her tongue.

" Bella, did you not see the way that group of boys over there stopped foolin around as soon as they caught a look at you? Do you not see yourself clearly darlin?"

I looked around trying to make sense of what she was talking about, I've never been interested in boys, I never met any for a start so they weren't on my radar, I vaguely caught sight of a huddle of guys at the far end, Lauren standing by the side twirling her pencil, hip jutted out and I could tell from the back of her that she was still working that gum _she's gonna have a jaw like the hulk if someone doesn't warn her._

" Umm, you mean them,, over there?" I said casually throwing my head in their direction.

"Yes exactly, they've been drooling over you since we sat down, I don't think our waitress appreciates her thunder being stolen, but it ain't your fault you're a little cutie."

I must have looked confused and horrified because that's exactly what I felt.

Catherine took one look at my face and burst out laughing, loud laughing which just caused me to shrink back into my seat.

" Jesus girl, oh my, Bella, school is going to be an eye opener for you, you're going to need a stick to beat them off with."

" Beat what off?!" is all I could stutter out incredulously.

"Boy's Bella, Boys, you are a pretty, no beautiful young woman and new to all of the boys in Forks, I know you were hoping to slip into school with your head down and avoid attention until graduation but Bella, I don't think its going to work out like that, just promise me you'll take your time and find someone who you really like and really trust before you, you know, try anything."

"What?" She still had me lost, I honestly had no clue, why was she talking about boys, I didn't want or need a boy in my life, I just needed to graduate and not go insane, oh and yes, try to get a family of Vampires to accept me and not snap my neck in the night.

She looked at me with a slight look of caution,, " I mean Bella, you're eighteen, you will at some point find a boy, young man attractive and with all the hormones teenagers have sometimes things go to far without the forethought of _protection_ " she raised both eyebrows as she spoke the last word lowly.

Slowly it clicked into place, a montage of scenes from all the rom coms me and mom watched flicked across my brain where this exact, or a similar conversation was had between the female lead and her mom, dad or friend.

My cheeks were surely glowing as I felt the heat creep up my face, I put my hands to them and yep, red hot, burning embarrassment.

I groaned as my head fell forward and hit the table, " Oh, god, really, you think, oh, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not, I don't want a boyfriend Catherine"

I whisper shouted at her while she still struggled to contain her laughter.

"No, 100% not, nope, not gonna happen, so, you" I said pointing a finger at her, " Stop thinking about it, not happening." I said resolved with my decision, crossing my arms in punctuation which only made her laugh harder.

By the time she had calmed down I was hopelessly giggling a little along with her, she just had one of those laughs, it was contagious.

When she went on to continue I quickly stopped the conversation with a promise to see a doctor before anything happened, not that anything would, but I just needed her to stop talking about it, especially with so many people here, that was nerve wracking enough, I didn't need to add having a sex talk into the situation.

Lauren didn't come back to our table, it seems like we were abandoned until a kind and much better dressed girl called Angela came over and swiftly took care of our order giving us free drinks since we were neglected for so long.

The food was good, good enough to keep the diner in mind if I ever felt like not cooking and wanted a decent meal, Catherine enjoyed it and paid for the meal ignoring my protests, but I left a 50% tip for Angela which Catherine smiled fondly at.

As we got into the car Catherine asked me if I felt comfortable finding my way back home which I was, the road system seemed simple enough so she asked if I could drop her off at the car rental garage which was a few miles across town.

We bid each other farewell but again she made sure I was ok and told me to phone her whenever I needed or wanted to, she would check in on me occasionally anyway just for her own peace of mind.

With one last hug and thanks I got into my car and drove back to my new home.

We had left the lights on before we went out to eat and it was almost 4pm now, getting dark and the lights made it seem as if I had a family, someone inside to come home to. There was no one of course, but I still held hope that I would soon, a different kind of family, but still one I belonged to non the less.

I took my time unpacking the downstairs until everything was in place, I turned the heating up since it was getting cold now, another thing to get used to, Octobers in Texas weren't as chilling as here, but the house soon warmed up, the glow of lamps throughout the house adding to the affect.

After a small supper consisting of a PB&J sandwich with milk I took my bedroom and bathroom bags upstairs, unpacked the essentials so I could bathe.

Everything seemed modernised, the bath and shower were obviously new, they hadn't been used either, the decoration throughout the house was basically a muted version of what the compound felt like, warm tones, but pastel instead of vibrant shocks of colours, wood floors and rugs instead of tiling, it was comforting, it didn't feel too different, it felt like home which made things easier for me.

My bedroom was an exact copy but more mature, childish treasures that I had to leave behind were not adorning the walls or corkboard but I knew I had time to fill them up with newer more grown up treasures,, pictures of hopefully fun times to yet be taken and put up.

All I had left to do was wait, it was good I was patient.

 **Mary Alice p.o.v**

" Carlisle!"

Everyone froze as Alice came out of her vision, Edward wasn't there to relay what she had seen and everyone was getting impatient, worrying about their father and what could possibly happen to him.

Jasper picked her up and sat her on his lap as she still tried to push though the vision to get more information, he began stroking her hair and nuzzling her neck in an attempt to calm her, the emotions rolling off her were worrying, Anxiety, disbelief, shock, protectiveness.

" What's got you feelin all that darlin?" he continued nuzzling away.

She couldn't get any further in her vision, she stopped before she was unable to do so herself and called for Carlisle again now that he was pulling into the drive way.

He made his way into the house to find Alice pacing the living room with every member except his first son sitting around with faces filled with worry and anticipation, staring at her.

She spun around and ran to him, he embraced her gently, trying to sooth away whatever had upset her.

"What is it Alice, is it Edward is he ok?"

" No, its not, he's fine, well, you know what I mean, he's Edward but he's fine,, it's you Carlisle, I saw you disappear tomorrow and then nothing, absolutely nothing!"

She was dry sobbing by now and suddenly everyone understood why she had been so upset, no one disappears from her visions unless they die.

Esme felt her heat break a little, unwilling to accept this, unwilling to lose her mate, if she had needed to breath she would be finding it difficult.

" Alice, can you try to see a way around this, what if Carlisle left before tomorrow, when does this happen, wh, when does he, when does he disappear?" She struggled to choke out her worst fear, every vampire sympathetic to her pain.

Carlisle flits over to her swiftly, holding her firmly, kissing chastely away the worry.

" It's ok my love, do not worry for me, we shall find a way, we always do, it doesn't have to mean exactly what you think either, I'm sure there's an explanation. Alice?"

He turns to his youngest daughter with a soft plea to help him reassure his love that all will be well.

" Yes! Yes, we can avoid it, Carlisle, it happens when you're working, I see you at your desk in your office when a receptionist calls you to the front desk, apparently there is someone asking for you but I can't see who it is, just as you turn to see who it is you vanish completely, but,, if you go to see the Denali's I can see you returning just fine, no problems, in fact Edward may turn up, he is contemplating a visit to Eleazar and Carmen, so perhaps you can convince him to return to us if he does visit! Yes, that's perfect, I see him coming back if you ask him to!"

Carlisle chuckles at Alice who is now drastically improved and bouncing her way up the stairs no doubt on her way to help pack for them.

"Oh thank goodness, it would be nice to visit the Denali's darling and to see Edward again, its been too long without him don't you think?"

Carlisle cradles Esme's face gently as he trails his way across her cheek to her soft lips ending with a lingering kiss, pulling only slightly back before agreeing.

"Yes my love, its been too long, lets go and see if we can get our son to return home, I know you miss him as much as I."

As they leave the room Jasper looks over to Rosalie acknowledging her emotions, fury and decisiveness, their eyes lock.

" Recon, tomorrow you in?" He asks knowing the answer.

" It would be rude to not introduce ourselves to a new vampire in town, tomorrow indeed brother."

Their smiles widened at each other, the lethal glint from their teeth showing for a brief moment how deadly they were to the wrong person.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! Thank you again for the reviews, again they are like little doses of happiness that brighten my day each time I get one :)

We are slowly getting to Bella mixing with the Cullen's, so exciting! I love reading about your own speculations as well so keep them coming please.

Enjoy!

 **B.p.o.v**

It was Sunday, I had forgotten to close the curtains in my bedroom the night before so the grey tinged sunlight slowly woke me from my deep sleep.

I was half waking from a dream and my brain was struggling to remember, I knew I was with the Cullen's, they couldn't see me, I was watching their daily home life play out in front of me, myself always just on the outside.

I was laughing at Emmet and Jasper rough housing but no one could hear me, Rosalie and Mary Alice were flicking through a fashion magazine together contentedly, Edward was writing in his journal in the window seat, the skin on his wrists and hands sparkling under the violet hued light from the sun setting, Esme was cutting and arranging blooms of full pure white, blush pink and sunshine yellow roses to display in the house with a look of satisfaction upon her face, every now and then she would glance around at the others, her smile deepening each time and then Carlisle just standing right next to me, watching the same as I.

I hadn't realised he was right there before, but as I pushed myself to remember I saw how his face turned to me with a soft and adoring smile, he saw me, only him, he saw I was there and slowly took my hand in his gently with a reassuring squeeze, " Thank you Bella dear," were the words he whispered to me as my memory turned blank, that was the last of my dream. It sparked the dormant hope that had been seeded within. Today I was going to find Carlisle Cullen.

As soon as I realised my determination I became nervous, I mean how many times do you get to confront a Vampire and how the hell was I supposed to off load all this information mom had given me? Would he believe me? Think I'm crazy and have me committed? Lie to my face and deny it all? Just the thought of being rejected like that made my eyes water, to be turned down by someone I had grown up hearing 'stories' about, I almost felt like I knew him, all of them in a small way, I already felt a connection but still unsure if I was just imagining it, maybe it was a human response to cling to the possibility of having someone else in my life, another family to be a part of to stop myself going mad with grief?

There was only one way to find out so I hopped to it and got myself ready for the day, I needed to prep before I set off to the hospital.

Mulling over the best possible way to go about 'outing' myself I decided that if Carlisle was exactly as he was in mama's books then I shouldn't feel scared of him and strangely I didn't need to convince myself of that, I honestly didn't feel any fear about meeting a Vampire, not Carlisle at least.

I knew him to be honest and compassionate so I decided to just take all of my 'evidence' so he could physically see my explanation, I hadn't read my letter from mom, I didn't want to without someone near by and I knew in my gut I would need Carlisle, or someone that would understand because I knew there was more to this letter than just a farewell.

After Breakfast it was still early and my nerves got the better of me and I ended up drinking more coffee than I should have although it did kick my brain into gear, my plan for the day was now fully formed, I was going to register at the hospital, a completely normal thing to do when you move into a new area I presumed, I would request Dr Cullen because looking at the Qualifications he held at Forks General told me he was the only one currently Qualified to offer Counselling therapy so that killed to birds with one stone, first I couldn't talk about my moms death openly with anyone but a vampire, she was killed by one for a start and secondly I didn't want anyone else knowing my business, but by the looks of mamas plans Carlisle would be a part of my business sooner rather than later so he would find out anyway.

Second it gave me a way in to talk to him privately without being interrupted, I was more than aware of my own need and his for discretion, this more than provided that.

I was clock watching the whole morning, the closer it got to midday the worse my appetite became, I stopped the coffee when I noticed my hands twitching without permission and managed a chicken salad sandwich before head to Forks General, I knew he wouldn't mind being disturbed at lunch time since he didn't need to eat, it was perfect really. _Well I hoped it would be._

As I pulled up I noticed a bright red convertible BMW parked right by the front entrance, it was Ostentatious for sure, pretty, but looked incredibly out of place even amongst the Mercedes and Audis.

I figured it was one of the Doctors cars, perhaps their pride and joy, it looked well taken care of.

I hauled my satchel which was much heavier now it was packed with the Items mom had left me, I put a few of the first Story books in there as well, anything I could think of to help me convince Carlisle I was who I said I was and that without a doubt he would understand that I knew who and what he was in return.

Walking through the automatic doors caused a gush of warm air to fan my hair into my face, my reflex to get my sight back meant I dropped the satchel abruptly, however I didn't hear it hit the floor, Instead I bumped into what felt like a wall of Ice, not hard enough to fall, but my steps faulted and my cheeks bloomed with embarrassment.

Once I tucked my hair back behind my ears I looked up I saw one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen, _Japser!_ My breath caught as he held my eyes, I couldn't help but remain captured in his and slowly a small chill ran up my spine as his eyes darkened slightly, I didn't know what that meant but I wasn't 100% sure it was a good thing so I steeled my body and took a step back as I let out my breath even though my throat was still tight and not cooperating with me, I needed to say something, break this,,, whatever this was, what was going on? He was still staring at me strangely.

With all my will I managed to break eye contact and instead stared at my satchel, the satchel that Jasper was currently holding, _Holy shit!_ " Umm, th, thanks for erm, catching m, my bag" I stuttered out _what the hell Bella! Get it together, just do not look in his eyes, empath remember, cool down the panic!_

I stretched my hand out silently asking for my Satchel back but still he didn't move, without thinking and cursing as soon as I realised I had failed to listen to my internal dialogue I looked up at his face and like magnets my eyes locked onto his one again, _eyes are still gold but not light, what does that mean, please don't eat me Jasper!_

"I erm, I'm s, sorry I bumped into you, I, the w, wind, it just blew my hair into my face, I, I'm sorry, I just d, didn't s, see you."

My voice started out strong but with each unnerving second of watching Jasper standing stone still staring at me caused the words to slowly die in my mouth, my volume no more than a whisper at the end.

Nervously I started to wring my hands together, his eyes shot down to the movement and he crinkled his brow as if he was trying to understand something, before I could make another request for the satchel his phone started blasting from his shirt pocket, Mississippi Queen was his ringtone and I forgot myself for one second and smiled knowing we shared a similar interest, it was one of mine and mama's favourite songs.

He didn't see the flicker of my lips, at least he didn't let on he did, however the ring tone did shock him out of his weird funk and he quickly answered turning around so all I could see was his back.

"Alice,, no I'm fine,, really? No nothing at all, we've been here all day,,,, Just like that,, hang on,, when did this happen? ,,, you're still in contact with Rose though? Hmmm,,, I'll be home soon I think,,,, no, no need to come down,,, I'll be there soon,,, don't worry, I don't think its a problem, nothing as serious as we previously thought,, we'll talk later,, love you too."

I was still processing the one sided conversation I had heard, still wringing my hands and also a little excited that I knew Mary Alice was on the other phone, she was here too, they were all here!

Jasper spun round to face me again, jolting me out of my state of mind, he smiled politely and then realised he still had my satchel, looking down at it and then to me, he seemed embarrassed that he still had it, knowing the little of him that I do he probably was half worried I noticed his unnatural stillness just before and warring with himself over treating a female with less than his southern gentlemanly senses normally allowed, the awkward smile and apologetic eyes he made at me were almost adorable as he handed me back the bag, avoiding his hand touching mine while bowing his head a little.

" My apologies miss." I heard the southern twang and was a little surprised he'd let it slip, looking at him with a small blush it seemed by the look on his face he was shocked too.

" Thank you." Was all I managed to mutter as I gestured to him with my bag, shifting on my feet, still unsure if I should leave or not _so socially awkward Bella, schools tomorrow how are you gonna manage?_

Being an Empath must have clued him in to my internal struggle since he moved to the side and swept his arm out as if clearing my path to the receptionists desk.

" Sorry, again, I'm in the way." He said more smoothly, calming me a little, with a small smile and a nod at him I walked past and towards the desk while I heard him leave through the automatic doors that caused our strange meeting in the first place.

I sighed out a small breath in relief, thanking god that I didn't rouse suspicion, although I was still considering Mary Alice had 'seen' me and warned Jasper to avoid me, or maybe he's just seen Carlisle?

"May I help you miss?" A polite and kind voice from behind the desk addressed me, I looked up and an older woman with pale skin covered in freckles and a mane of wild ginger curls sat in front of me with a small smile.

" Oh, umm yes, sorry, thank you, I er, I'm new to the area, just moved yesterday and I um was hoping to register here, there was a doctor that was recommended to me, um, Dr Cullen?" I asked after looking down at some notes, trying to pretend I didn't know he was the most coveted Dr in Forks.

Luckily she seemed to believe my act and gave me the registration forms, which took a while to fill out, I handed them back with my I.D for her to copy.

When she returned she called out my name, my new name, " Isabella Masen?"

I scurried up to the desk again after the second time she called me, I wasn't even that far from her so I should have reacted straight away _Got to get used to the new me, stop making mistakes!_

Sheepishly I took the items from her, " Sorry, its just people always call me Bella." I managed to lie convincingly through me teeth, or she took my rambling as embarrassment, which was true, just not for the same thing she thought it was for.

Before she could leave I asked if I could see Dr Cullen, when she told me he was out of town for a week I could have cried, a week! a whole week to wait until I can try to get this sorted.

I tried to hide my disappointment and instead took an appointment for the day after he returned, which was luckily not too long after school on the Friday.

I dejectedly walked back to my car, half noticing the beautiful red car was gone now, I felt almost drained of energy, I think all that nervous tension from the morning had thoroughly dissipated between the bump in with Jasper and not being able to meet with Carlisle. But as I reversed out of the lot I felt the beginnings of rumbling in my stomach, _Off to Mallory's it is, moping at home will have to wait._

Mallory's wasn't busy at all, barely half a dozen people seated, It was nearer to 2pm so lunch rush must have come to a finish, I wasn't complaining at all.

A girl my age came barrelling out of the bar area towards me, calling out her rushed apologies, " Oh, hang on, I'm coming, sorry, just a minute!" she continued, compensating words rushing out of her mouth breathlessly all while flapping her hands around the frizzy light brown hair on her head. I tried to think if I had done anything to warrant this kind of worried behaviour,,, umm, nope I hadn't called or shouted for anyone, the sight of her was simultaneously humorous and bewildering.

Her skirt hiked up as she passed a chair too closely and it caught, so I unfortunately was subjected to a glimpse of bronze streaked thigh as she tried to balance on shoes that looked more like stilts while she bambied her way across, weaving through the seating area.

I looked slightly to her left and saw there was a completely obstacle free area that she could have used and turned to her bemused at her choice when suddenly she went down like a sack of potatoes, shrieking loudly on her way towards the floor less than 8 feet from me.

I rushed over to her, trying not to laugh, it was difficult and as bad as I felt finding humour in someone else's misfortune it did help lighten my mood.

I helped her up, it seemed like no one else was willing to lend a hand, instantly I felt bad for her.

" Oh, thank you, sweet Jesus, do you think anyone else caught that?" She looked up at me wide eyed and red with embarrassment then her eyes flittered around the diner to see if anyone had noticed while trying desperately to straighten her clothes, she looked back at me, waiting.

"Um,, oh, no I don't think so, not really anyway, I mean it happened so fast,, erm,, are you ok?"

She sighed, again, loudly _I think girl is probably loud in everything she does._

" Oh, yeah, sure, thanks again,, I'm good,, I just got these shoes yesterday so I'm still breaking them in, but its worth, I mean they make my butt look good, well that's what Mike said, so I need all the practice I can get!"

I hardly had time to comprehend her words since they came out at rapid speed, it all seemed to blur into one line, she didn't even take a breath!

I guess I must have blanked out on her for too long.

" Oh, Jesus, sorry you're here to eat right, sorry, come on I'll get you a table, are,,, you, alone?" She whispered to me like eating alone was some kind of crime or I was being forced to because I had a flesh eating disease.

"I am, yes, its just me, thanks." I still didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry, but part of me suspected that this waitress wasn't malicious, she just didn't have a filter. At all.

As we got to a table for one, which actually had a pretty nice view of the surrounding forest she handed me the menu while pointing out her name badge I hadn't noticed, it had pink and red love hearts and blue stars drawn on it surrounding her name, " I'm Jess, Jessica really but everyone calls me Jess so Laurens Mom just made me a tag up for Jess you know, I like it shorter anyways, I mean it gets really annoying when people start shouting my full name around so, yeah, you can call me Jess!"

She was harmless, she really was just oblivious, I smiled at her, " Ok, thank you Jess, can I just get a coke and the veggie burger with fries?"

" Yeah sure, great, Vuh, Eh, Ghee, burger," She sounded out as she scribbled my short order down with a wide smile. " I'll be right back, don't go anywhere! " She called out as she scrambled away, I couldn't help the small laugh that passed my lips as she disappeared through the kitchen doors, she kind of reminded me of what I imagined my mom would have been like when she was younger, she was also clumsy like I used to be, before mom had given me dance lessons at home.

'Jess' came back quite quickly with my coke and proceeded to sit opposite me while she waited for them to call out my order, totally uninvited of course but I just didn't have the heart to send her away.

"Hi!" She chirped out as she plonked herself in front of me, proceeding to cup her chin with both hands either side and lean forward on her elbows smiling at me. Her enthusiasm while sweet was also perturbing, she didn't know me and I've never had anyone, a stranger at least so interested in me.

But there she was with that toothy smile, raising her eyebrows at me a little, _what does she want?_

I just kept to the safest option, "Hi,,,,, Jess."

She blew out a large breath and rolled her eyes playfully, "I know you know my name, unfortunately you didn't come in here with a name tag so,,,,"

"Oh, um, sorry, my names Bella, Bella Masen." I told her plainly, although I was quite pleased with myself that I had gotten my last name correct.

And just like than the flood gates opened, in other words Jessica started her own brand of an inquisition.

" O.M.G! That is such an exotic name! Did your mom pick it out, Lauren said you were in here with her the other day, she said you were probably like a genetic freak or something, albino who obviously had a dye job and contacts to blend in, but when she pointed you out as I was leaving, I was like, pffft, phulease! Totally knew you were adopted and the cool kind too, like the Jolie - Pits but opposite! Where do you live? Are you moving to Forks, How old are you? Were you home schooled, cause I know that a lot of adopted kids are home schooled, you know like some of them have problems and stuff, its not like its their fault, but they can't handle it at school I guess. Oh and Tyler totally told me he thinks you were a hottie! Lauren was soooooooooooo pissed but it was funny at the same time if you know what I mean."

No I really did not, not all, I hadn't the smallest damn Idea of what just happened.

All my brain could manage was to reel off the answers it had stored away during her over excited verbal vomit.

"Um, not adopted, or a ermm, genetic freak, Catherine, the woman that was here with me is a,,, family friend _sounds better and invites no questions!_ who was helping me move to my house from Seattle.

I moved to Forks yesterday, my house is the old Chief of Police's place that's been empty, I've just turned 18, My mom did home school me for the last 6 years but she passed away so that's why I'm here, she wanted me to graduate and I wanted to move somewhere quiet while I did my last year at school and I'm sure Tyler is a nice person but,, I don't plan on dating until college." _I don't plan on dating period._

Jessica's eyes were wide with a strange look on her face, mouth slightly open by the time I had finished, after a few beats where I presume she had internally caught up with it all she sat up straight and clapped loudly _again with the loud._

"I knew you weren't an albino!" _is that all she had to say, is that the only thing she absorbed from this?_ I was starting to worry about Jess and the limitations of her comprehension.

But I couldn't say anything to her, it would be like kicking a dopey puppy, the one that chases its tail or gets scared of its own shadow.

"Um, yeah I guess you're right on that one, not a genetic freak."

Her face turned into what looked like a constipated pout, it was hard to describe, " Oh, but I'm feel so bad you know about your real mom, that's tough B, but so cool you get to live in your own house!" Jess apparently had a short attention span and I just took what I could, she wasn't being deliberately hurtful so I just nodded along.

" So you coming to school tomorrow, cause we can totally sit together at lunch, there's Lauren as well but when she finds out you don't date she'll cool down eventually."

"Er, thanks, I'll see how things pan out tomorrow, I may walk around a bit at lunch to familiarise myself with where all the classes are and things, but I'll find you if I make it to lunch, thank you for the invitation Jess."

She just nodded along with each word, like one of those bobble heads people attach to their car dash, leaving me with another wide smile as she went to get my order, " No problem B, we all end up in the Quad after we eat so look there if we aren't in the cafeteria. " _B! She already nicknamed me!_

She left me to eat in peace, thank god, not that she wasn't a nice enough person but I've never met anyone with so much random and potentially offensive swimming around in their head with the danger of having no filter whatsoever, it was tiring listening and trying to be honest and reply with more than a generic answer, I strongly suspect that I could get away with completely irrelevant words or phrases and it wouldn't register but I wouldn't be so condescending to someone that wasn't deserving of it, like I said Jess was harmless.

I paid the bill with cash and left a 50% tip again, I knew that she may end up telling the other waitress Angela and if she went to school as well then I didn't want there to be any awkwardness over who I tipped more, plus She did get my order right and it was strange but good service.

I laughed internally as I placed the money down onto the bill, it had more stars and a big smiley face at the bottom.

Sitting in bed after a lengthy bath later that night I thought over my interaction with Jasper, he didn't seem suspicious but obviously something caused his strange reaction, I concluded before I fell asleep that maybe he was hungry and he hadn't reacted well to bumping into a human, he wouldn't be as used to physical contact with a human he didn't plan on eating like Carlisle and Esme would.

With that last thought I drifted off to a fitful nights sleep, the anxiety of starting my first day of High School seeping into my unconscious state.

 **J.p.o.v**

" We are just going round in circles here, I told you, there were no Vampires in the area, none, Rose can confirm that Alice, the only person, the only strange thing that happened at the time you said Carlisle disappeared was a new patient wanted to get registered and requested Carlisle since he had and I quote, ' Been recommended to her."

" Yes and the fact that you couldn't read her Jasper! How, how could a human block you?! Its never happened before, how do we know she isn't a spy sent from the Volturi? She's just moved here apparently, we don't know where she came from, she specifically asked for Carlisle, who would have recommended him in less than a day? It doesn't make sense Jazz, surely you can see that, your the strategist here, you know what we need to investigate, I say we go to her house, it can't be hard to find especially since she smells sooooooooooo good to you, what was it again, ' Summer ripe peaches and Vanilla spiced cream' " She growled out through gritted teeth along side a mocking eye roll. Alice was pissed, seriously pissed, first she had been thwarted by her Mate and sister when they made no concrete plans to leave for the hospital until she was already in Seattle Shopping with Emmett to get Edward a few new things to go in his room for when he returned, _Emmett was a great bag carrier._

Then she lost them both in a vision that caused her to panic and freak out in Gucci, so much so Security had to ask her to leave! Leave Gucci!

The cherry to top off her fucktastic day was that apparently there was no Vampire, no danger to Carlisle after all, she had been dumbfounded when her husband relayed the interaction with Bella, first she smelt like THAT to him, _she was the only one who smelled like peaches to him! Not anymore plus Bella, the human had one upped her and added spiced vanilla to the mix as well!_ She knew Jasper couldn't help it and was only being honest but it made her heckles rise and she made sure he could feel it all, especially when he refused to let anyone stalk her house, he felt protective, and she only got that out of him after 6 hours of constant arguing and debating it with Rose and Emmett.

She didn't like that a human, a human that rendered her gift useless had caused a slight splinter in her family life, the life with her mate, but it had.

She wanted answers, she was positive that _Bella_ was bad news and she wasn't going to be deterred for long, the problem was that she couldn't see the outcome of a decision when she thought of course of action which made her feel nervous and unsure, for a brief moment she considered just taking her out of the equation and for the first time ever thought about killing a human for non feeding purposes, but instantly she turned away from that, it wasn't who she was deep down, she could only do that if she had cold hard proof that Bella was a danger to her family.

Before she could continue Jasper spoke firmly and clearly, his tone imparting there would be no other discussion after this, unless told other wise by Carlisle upon his return, until then Jasper was in control.

"I agree that we need to know more, but we do this with stealth, Emmett can look up records and any history she has, she told the receptionist her name was Isabella Masen, so we have a name." He nodded at Emmett who stood, gave a two fingered salute and sped off to research on his hacker grade laptop, he was so excited he didn't even crack a joke, he wanted in on this stat!

" Aside from the background check I think we should stick with my first suggestion, I will be in her history and economics class, if the theory of her being able to block you is true and that's when I disappear tomorrow according to you darlin," Alice growled slightly at him for his see though attempt at gaining her favour.

" The seat next to mine is the only one left available in both classes so I will try and get to know her a little, read her body language and we can all observe her at lunch, I may ask her to sit with us, you ladies can pick up where I left off, I'll try and see if I can get a read however small it is on her emotional signal."

Everyone was quite for a time, contemplating Jaspers plan, looking for holes, but they could find none, they weren't in danger from a human unless she was a spy, but they couldn't find that out unless they got to know her, he was right, this was the best way.

Jasper sensed their emotions settle to resolve and acceptance, he tilted his head in acknowledgment and left to his study, a little excited about talking to Bella tomorrow, he knew she wasn't going to be a danger, he could feel it in his guts, something his mama taught him to stick by and listen to, but he also had to think of how to make it right with his Alice, he'd hurt her with the truth and although Bella did smell as she did to him he didn't feel anything but platonic emotions for her, he would have to convince Alice, but she was more than worth it.

Before he got to his study one sharp voice rung out causing them to all pause.

" Masen was Edwards human name, Edward Anthony Masen."

Its all Rosalie said but they all knew what that could mean, even if it wasn't a rare name the fact that Bella was obviously gifted somehow could mean she was related in some way to Edward, a gifted Vampire, it wasn't too far a stretch for that connection to be made, they'd all seen stranger things in this life.

As Emmett began to search Edwards Family tree on another screen Alice made her way up to her room, each step on the stairs she searched for a different outcome to tomorrow, but with every new vision it remained the same, Bella was here to stay, the darkness never left her new future.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, hope you like this, were getting to the good stuff soon, this chapter is a bit longer than most but it felt right to end this chapter the way I did. Please keep the reviews coming even the good, bad and ugly are welcome with me :)

 **B.p.o.v**

Monday mornings never inspired me with the kind of negativity or dread like it did with other people that I had read about in books and seen on television, I never had a job to go to and Mom was always kind of relaxed as to when we started lessons for the day, she was free spirited and used to tell me that for now everyday was just the same measurement of time as the next, we measured time in achievements and accomplishments, to me in the past Monday was interchangeable with any other named day. But today was the first Monday I woke to that inspired a multitude of conflicting emotions that meant something, it was the first Monday that held meaning, it was the beginning of the week, beginning of my first day at high school, the first day in which began my life with others in Forks and the anticipation within me was palpable.

Luckily I still had a few unworn outfits put together from last week so I didn't have to fret about what I would be wearing, something again I never put much thought into before the last few days, when it was just me and mom in the dry desert my 'uniform' was shorts, plain T-Shirt or top and sandals, I chose the outfit which looked the most comfortable, Black skinny jeans, Black tank, layered with a form fitting soft silk dark forest green blouse, it was so unlike what I'd usually wear and although fitted it didn't ride up or make me feel exposed.

I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows, fastening the gold trimmed buttons to the button hole at the side of each sleeve making them stay fixed, the ensemble was relaxed but smart and the material felt fantastic against my skin.

After a quick breakfast of Apple Oatmeal I slipped on a slouch metallic grey and silver scarf along with my pea coat and Black converse and headed to the car with my bag and ID. I planned on getting there a little early so I could avoid any stares or crowds while I got my class schedule, I needed to memorise it before I started, I would hate to have to ask someone for help, I just wanted to keep my head down and blend in as quietly as possible.

I pulled into the school parking lot and noticed 2 other cars at the front, so I felt confident that I had enough time before it started to fill up with students. Walking to the entrance I realised that there was a strong possibility that I would see the other Cullen 'Children' at school today if they did attend at them moment, I remember reading in one of the story books that sometimes they all took time out to travel or go to college instead, a part of me felt a small sharp twinge at acknowledging the possibility they wouldn't be here, but I also couldn't stop the brief feeling that it would make things simpler for me if they weren't, I mean how long could I get away with keeping my secret from a mind reader! I felt strongly that Carlisle was the first person I needed to talk to so it would really mess up my plans if Edward found out first, I couldn't risk them finding out and them deciding to moving from Forks in the dead of night, I wouldn't know about it until they were well on their way.

 _Maybe I don't have time to wait for Carlisle, maybe my hand will be forced._

Waking from my inner thoughts, I shook the brief feeling of panic away and realised I had made my way to the reception without thinking or remembering the route I took.

I was standing in front of the desk watching a plump older woman with greying, blonde curly hair type away on her keyboard, seemingly oblivious to my presence even though I was in her eye line, _Ugh, just like the last time_ , obviously I was just as invisible here as I was at my last school.

I cleared my throat and plastered a small polite smile on my face,

" Umm hello?" My timid voice made the poor woman jump up out of her chair, hand flying to her chest as her eyes met me.

" Oh! Goodness, sorry dear, I was lost in my own little world there, How can I help?"

She seemed nice enough, her welcoming smile showed that her metallic pink lipstick had become stuck on her front teeth and I hesitated on whether to tell her or not but I didn't feel able to potentially embarrass her so I just kept my eyes away from her mouth.

" Um, I'm Isabella Masen, its my first day, I just wanted to pick up my schedule?"

Why it came out as a question I have no idea, my nerves were starting to pick up a little though since I could hear the chatter and noise of other people picking up outside. _Please just give me the schedule, now, please! hurry, hurry, hurry!_

I was sure that she could see how uncomfortable I was, shifting from foot to foot, or maybe she thought I just needed the toilet, whatever it was I saw a glimpse of sympathy as she handed out a small packet of information labelled with my name.

"Of course dear, here you go, everything you need is in there, I put the class schedule on the front so you don't have to hunt for it, there's a small map along side it so you shouldn't get lost, you don't have to get any signatures from your teachers because, well, its just you isn't it dear, " _Ah so that's what the sympathy was for"_ so if you need anything, help or clarification on anything just come here at the end of the day, or whenever and we can clear it up or assist you ok? And Oh, Welcome to Forks high dear, its a lovely little school, we're happy to have you."

" Um, thanks, er,,"

"Mrs Cope dear."

"Thanks Mrs Cope, I best be going, don't want to be late."

She just smiled at me as I went, that didn't feel too awkward, at least she didn't want any gossip or ask any questions about my mom, I don't think I could handle that just yet although I know its going to come up, teenagers are nosey, I'm sure that Jess would have told someone by now I'm living alone by now, maybe I should have lied or something but I just can't do it, I'm an awful liar. Oh well I can't do anything about that right now.

As I left the reception area and walked into a slightly busy corridor I stood against the wall to stay out of the way and looked down to see what my classes would be. First period English, which pleased me immensely, it was one of my favourite subjects, it would help me to not think about my anxiety for today, Second History, Math, Lunch, Biology, Art, Economics and home.

I released a breath I couldn't remember holding, the schedule seemed fine, I wasn't the best at Math but the rest were just fine by me, I wondered what we would be studying in History, Mom had always loved it and I often found her crossing out facts and information in a history book telling me instead how things really happened and often why, I felt like I had some insider knowledge now I knew she was probably right about it all, even if I still had no clue as to how she just knew things there was no denying it to myself any longer.

I was a bit saddened to think about how often I disregarded her knowledge and random details as whimsy and her over active imagination but I wouldn't dwell on that today, I had a class to get to.

I found English easily enough, again it felt like déjà vu all over again, not that I was complaining, no one had been rude so far but I definitely felt a little insignificant, no one really looked at me, I thought that maybe being Forks was such a small school I would have to avoid attention from people trying to find out gossip about the new girl, that didn't seem to be a likely problem so far, no one had allowed a door to shut in my face or bumped into me yet but I hadn't had any stares or welcomes either. I was eager to begin immersing myself into the works of William Blake, he never really held my interest for a length of time before, but considering his work evolved from such deeply held beliefs, expressed with so much detailed passion I felt I would soon become to appreciate his work in a way that hadn't been possible until now.

As I approached History I realised I was one of the stragglers and the last one through the door, a sudden tingle went up my spine making me stand taller, my eyes darted around the room briefly and I saw no spare seats, I frowned a little not quite knowing what to do, no one seemed to be bothered about me just standing there, then a pale white arm shooting up and waving a little gaining my attention. _Jasper?!_

As my eyes moved slowly from his arm to his face I couldn't help but feel relieved, he smiled a little which felt strange, I knew they never courted human attention but he seemed so welcoming, without thinking I skittered off to his table, the only seat left was right next to him and even though I was apprehensive I couldn't have felt happier to see a Cullen.

Knowing he could feel my happiness my whole body suddenly shot with fire as I could sense the blush blooming on my face steadily.

He nodded at me and pulled the chair out a fraction as I slid into it, briefly looking him right in the eye as I mumbled out a thank you.

Jasper turned his face slightly to me, " No problem Miss?"

My cheeks were still burning with the overload of embarrassment from before but knowing his attention was on me made it all the more worse, not that I didn't want to talk to him, he was clearly trying to put me, a human that he did not know yet at ease, behaviour I found to be at odds to my story book Jasper.

I wondered for a second if Edward had read my mind from afar at some point without me noticing him, maybe this was recon or something? Before I answered I felt a jolt of excitement along side my anxiety. _This could be fun._

" Isabella Masen, but you can call me Bella." I tried to speak with confidence, while I stuck my hand out to shake, knowing they avoid that at all times, wondering how far I could push him.

He looked briefly down at my hand, hesitating, I almost felt bad but not bad enough it seemed as I extended my hand even further until he realised I wasn't taking it back without him returning the gesture.

I could feel the unnatural coldness when he gently placed his in mine but since I was well prepared I just smiled reassuringly at him as he tried to gage my reaction behind his stoic face.

He quickly turned back to face the class without introducing himself to me, now I knew he was raised better than that, not only would Esme be mad but I was sure as hell that his Texan mama would have whipped his ass for being so un gentlemanly.

" Must have been my mistake" I said softly under my breath, baiting him, it worked. He twitched as he heard my words. _I was right, this is gonna be fun._

Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily, glancing my way as the class settled.

" What mistake?"

I tried to act surprised that he'd heard me, keeping the smirk battling to break through down.

" Oh, its just, your accent at the hospital, well I thought you were from the south."

Although I could see his confusion there was obvious pride about his roots showing in his stance, " Texas, born and raised, why you ask?"

I looked him over like mama used to do when she was getting ready to put me in my place, one look at his face told me he had realised his mistake, I saw him swallow as I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Texas?" He swallowed again at the incline of my voice, " Yes Ma'm"

" Well then I know your Mama raised you better than to not give me your name in return for mine Mr?"

" Jasper, Jasper Hale Miss Bella, I, I apologise, you're right, my mama would have tanned my hide if she were here." there was a hint of a chuckle that came through his chagrin charming me without trying.

Leaning closer to him I felt him stiffen slightly but then relax at my words,

" I won't tell her if you don't so long as you save me a seat at lunch J."

Part of me wanted to see if he would accept and part of me simply wanted to be around him more, he was adorable, well as adorable as a deadly vampire could be, I just felt comfortable with him now and it would certainly take the awkwardness out of finding a lunch table to sit at without causing drama or being rejected by someone else.

I was however unprepared for the blinding smile he gave me in return, my eyes went all fuzzy from charm overload.

"Of course Miss Bella, I'll save you the best seat in the house."

I couldn't stop the goofy grin I gave in return, but thankfully it didn't last long as Mr Norton began the lesson as we settled down and worked silently but contentedly along side each other.

Jasper was up and walking out the door before myself, however I did catch his eye and the head tilt directed my way as I caught his eyes before he walked out the door, so I enjoyed myself and gave him a two fingered salute back and watched his head shake a little as he chuckled at me before he turned into the corridor.

Math was just,, ugh, Math + Bella = Headache. Again no one bothered me, I sat alone in the only desk left right at the back, I didn't raise my hand and the Teacher didn't ask me to answer any questions, it was such a downer of a class that my emotional high from interacting with Jasper came down much quicker than I thought it would, however it was lunchtime and the Cafeteria was just through those double doors.

I hesitated to go in, my brain working over the possibility that Edward and Mary Alice would see right through me before I even sat down, deep inside I knew that I couldn't turn and run right now though, even if they did figure it out they couldn't take me out in front of a whole school, it would be too risky.

Steeling myself I followed behind a group of Jocks who were jostling each other along.

I ended up with a bag of chips an apple and a bottle of Iced tea, I didn't want to make my potentially new family of vampires feel ill.

Apparently they could still smell the scent of fruits and vegetables as they did while human, meats, dairy and fish were the worst culprits. I knew human food smelt repulsive, hot food being worse than cold stuff and according to Emmet's prank in the summer of '82 Warm seafood and fish was effectively the worst possible thing to eat in front of a vampire. _Or regurgitate as the story indicated._

Turning to the crowd of fellow students it was impossible to instantly notice the Cullen's at the far end of the hall, next to the open windows. _Makes sense_

I looked them all over quickly, mom had got them down to a T.

But there was no Edward in sight. _Some one loves me up there today._

Just as I sighed in relief Jasper caught my eye as he stood up and pulled a chair out for me, clearly inviting me over.

When my legs failed to move he nodded at me. _It's ok, its just Jasper, and Mary Alice, and Rosalie and Emmet, yes they have really sharp teeth and they could snap your neck like a twig but they don't want to eat you, they are good, solid, people. They're going to be family according to mom, so get moving, suck it up!_

My legs had taken up a life of their own as I rambled to myself internally, by the time I had finished I found that I was standing by the chair Jasper had pulled out for me and I was staring, _Staring! Shit! stop it Bella!_

One look at Jaspers face and I could tell he was smiling, my awkwardness was obviously amusing to him, especially after I sassed him out in class earlier. _where was my mouth now?_

Mary Alice and Rose looked simultaneously pissed as hell cats, I swore I heard one of them growl when I smiled back at Jasper as I sat down.

" Thanks J" I managed to softly mutter, my breathing halting slightly when he winked back at me. _God no wonder he's an empath! Charming vampire cowboy!_

Blushing yet again I tried to hide it by looking down at my tray, opening up my chips and starting on my Ice tea when I hear the sultry voice of Rosalie chime.

" So J" she starts, over exaggerating the nickname she heard me address her brother as, obviously she didn't like it.

" Who's your new friend?" It sounded like she spat out the friend part and from what I've read about Rosalie it was definitely intended to sound as hostile as it did.

I brave a quick peek at her now that I'm close up and yep there was that sneer I've always pictured on her beautiful face whenever the topic of a human has been bought up.

I look to her side as soon as I catch her eyes because quite frankly I think I may wet my pants or start crying if I maintained it for too long and see that Emmet is staring at me with a massive grin and a mischievious twinkle in his eye, some how that is all it takes for me to relax again, _its like she's the poison and he's the antidote._

I smile back at him but the instant I do I hear another low growl knowing without a doubt its coming from the blonde bombshell that is his wife so I return to the safety of Jaspers face, raising my eyebrows willing him to introduce me and steer us away from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

 **J.p.o.v**

To say I'm surprised about how things turned out in History would be an understatement, I didn't realise how much I relied on my gift to help communicate or understand someone, talking to Bella was like learning to talk again.

She arrived earlier than the rest of us despite us coming before our normal time, we all wanted to see her before classes or lunch, Alice and Rose especially, Alice was feeling a small amount of frustration and jealousy, even though I spent all night in our bedroom reminding her of my love and devotion to her, she still had the ridiculous notion in her head that I held deeper feelings for Bella, romantic feelings, she was half right and half wrong, I did feel something for Bella, but it was nothing romantic in any sense, it felt more familial than anything, strong and unshakable but not romantic, I didn't want to say anything about my instincts to Alice because with her insecurity still seeping out now and then she would take it the wrong way.

Rose was emitting Anger, curiosity and protectiveness, she didn't like the fact that she had wasted her time on a human during our recon, where in she didn't even get to see the human to see what the fuss was about. Curiosity again because I was the only one to see Bella and she doesn't like to be out of the loop, she wondered if, like Alice this human was different enough to catch my male attentions. protectiveness because she didn't like the fact Alice was hurt about my reactions and couldn't see Bella so she wasn't sure if the human did in fact mean to cause a risk to our family, family was important to Rose, second only to Emmet.

As expected Emmet was just happy, excited and curious, he'd managed to find out that Bella was the owner of the Old Chiefs place that had been vacant but well maintained for the past 16 years.

Her mom had apparently recently passed away, the last place of address was Rock Bridge Texas, although we couldn't get an actual address, but that area wasn't that far from where I was born, I hadn't shared the information about her mothers passing with anyone but Emmet, I wanted to see how open she would be about her circumstances.

When we got out of the car I knew she was already inside because I smelt her scent all over the empty SUV next to us, Emmet whistled lowly as he took in a deep breath and looked at me cocking his eye brow with a grin.

" That your girl's scent Jazz?" Scowling at him didn't do much to move his teasing smile but I needed to convey to Alice that I disapproved of the fact he's named Bella my 'girl'.

"You know damn well she ain't my girl Emmet, so drop it, but yes that's Isabella's scent."

Laughing back at me, he took another deep breath, he looked confused for a moment, " Well she sure as hell don't smell like peaches to me, you sure its her car?"

I took another breath, Alice's anger welling up a little, " Yeah, sure, Peaches and,"

" Vanilla spiced cream! Yes we all know what she smells like to you Jasper! You don't need to keep going on about it." Alice had met her limit apparently and I tried to appease her by sending her some calm and love.

I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling her neck, breathing my scent onto her skin, " Sorry darlin, you don't need to feel the way you do though, you've had my heart since Philly and you always will."

She relented a little and gave her lips to me with a sweet kiss, forgiveness shining through to me.

" I know Jazzy, I'm sorry, its just I can't see her, I can't tell what she's going to do, how can I keep us safe, I know there's something different about her, I can feel it even if I can't see it and its not just because she can apparently block us, its like the air is different, I, I feel almost human again, I don't think I like it, what if she is a spy, if we can't see or feel her we can't trust her, I want Edward to come back, but what if he can't read her?!"

She was getting a little hysterical, although I understood her worries I knew deep down that Bella was nothing to be feared even if she unsettled the status quo, she was special, different and I could feel the change in the air like Alice could but to me it felt like a good change. I just needed to prove to her, Rose and the rest of the family I was right, it would take some time but Bella was going to be worth it.

I nuzzled her again while I shh'd away her emotions when Rose suddenly gasped, Confusion radiating off her much like Emmet still was.

" What is it Rose?"

" Emmet's right, she doesn't smell like peaches, well not to me and Emmet at least."

" What do you mean?, this is definitely her car Rose."

" All I smell are Apples, Roses and Spices, like cinnamon and cloves."

" Yep, Juicy Apples, Flowers and shit." Emmet chimed in while Rose rolled her eyes at his base description."

" Well that's weird" Alice spoke out from under my chin, she walked a little forward to the car and sniffed slowly. Curiosity and confusion hitting me as she analysed the scent.

Her head snapped to me, eyes wide, " what do you smell darlin?"

" Apples, Peaches, Roses and Vanilla, she really does smell like me a little, and something else, its familiar but,, it doesn't make sense."

I pulled her back to me again, she looked so lost for a moment.

" What darlin, familiar how?"

She looked from me to Rose and Emmet and back to me, " The Roses, smell like the ones from England." She turned to Rose, " Remember when we went with Esme to Carlisle's old family Church, they had those White Roses with pink tips?"

Realisation shot from Rosalie, " Yes, you're right, its the same smell."

" And the apples" whispered Alice.

" The small orchard, along side the graveyard." Rose acknowledged something Alice had implied.

" Hey! I thought with Eddie gone I wouldn't have to put up with listening to half a conversation for a while, you girls wanna let us in on it?"

Emmet wasn't even bothered really, he was just curious.

I was even more confused, I hadn't ever visited the UK since I can't stand being on a plane for more than a few hours so when Emse chose 5 years ago to visit England and as an anniversary gift decided to renovate and decorate Carlisle's Church into a small medical clinic for the local Woman and children's refugee I stayed behind with Edward and Emmet, I had no Idea what the relevance was.

Alice stood up straighter and looked to both me and Emmet,

" When Esme, Rose and I took on the Church as a project for Carlisle's gift 5 years ago we discovered that the Garden was part protected by a historical society, apparently the Roses and a few other shurbs that grew there had done so since the Church was built, the roses were so rare now that it was illegal to remove them, they smelt so pure, Esme had never seen them before and insisted to this society that that they would remain and be protected, that's part of the reason the renovations took so long, we had to build a small greenhouse around the whole boundary to protect them from any potential damage when the structural work was completed.

Then, when we were nearly finished with the project we decided to tidy up the old graveyard attached to the back, it's very small, protected with large railings with a small gate attached to the back which leads on to a low flint wall backing onto a small fielded area, they have a few pear and apple trees that lean over the wall, one day Esme was clearing the smallest grave stone, she thought it may have been a child and was tending to it carefully, she was clearing the area from the apples that had dropped onto the grave, she had stopped breathing suddenly when me and Rose ran to her, the grave, it was a child." Alice stopped, emotion overwhelming her completely.

Rose came to us and hugged Alice fiercely and nodded, walking away a little while Alice took comfort in my arms.

" The grave, it was Carlisle's mother, she died in child birth trying to deliver Carlisle's sister." Rose's face was blank but her eyes were shining as she spoke.

" Carlisle can't remember his mother, we know she died when he was young but he never knew he's had a sister that died, that's why he and Esme went on vacation for a little after it was all completed, he was so upset that he couldn't remember her at all, he needed to grieve again, for his mother and his sister that never made it."

We were all soaking that information in, it seemed like forever but for a vampire it was seconds.

I was still confused as to what prompted the story, Alice seeing my future question answered.

" The scent, on the Car Jazz, the Roses and Apples, they're the same as the ones in England, the same as the ones around Carlisle's Church."

I took one look at Rose who simply nodded in confirmation.

Emmet came out with the one thing we all were thinking.

" How can she smell differently to all of us, I mean she smells the same to me and Rose, but you and Alice only smell Peaches as the same and then completely other things, that's not how Humans work, I've never smelt a human that smells different to not only one but two other vampires."

I didn't have an answer to that question, before I could think it through Rose began listing her observations.

" So the human smells differently to all of us, you two can smell peaches, Alice and I can smell the Apples and Roses, she can't be emotionally manipulated, Alice can't see her and she shares the last name as Edward did while human... I don't know what all of that means, I don't like it, there's too much going on at the same time, I think Alice is right, maybe she was recruited as a spy, she would be perfect for it, maybe the Volturi have managed to alter her scent to make her appealing to us all, you know, let down our barriers or something?"

I felt the strongest need to protect Bella from Rose's hostile accusations but bit back the growl before it could be released.

" I don't think she is a spy Rose, why would they send someone so breakable for one? Second school's starting, obviously nothing is clear right now, I think we will have to call back Carlisle and Esme tonight, see what they can make of it, for now we should just stick to the plan we agreed to last night."

Rose rolled her eyes and dragged Emmet along side her, huffing out an angry breath as she passed me.

Alice, still in my arms raised her head from my chest, " Jasper, I'm still not sure what's going on, but you were right, she does smell like peaches, she smells like home a bit, I, I think you are right, I don't think she's a danger, and I'm mad that Rose now has it in her head, that I put that there, I think something's changing still, I wish I could see."

" I know darlin, but everything will be ok, I won't let anything bad happen, I promise, Come on my little pixie, lets get to class before we're too late."

I rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head before making it into school.

After thoroughly embarrassing myself in History I felt eager to have Bella sit with us at Lunch, I strongly hoped she wouldn't choose the tuna casserole that was on the menu today and as I watched her pick and pay for her food I felt a little more relaxed knowing it was going well so far, and that well I wouldn't have Tuna casserole shoved under my nose the whole time.

She looked a little reluctant, I understood, she was new and apparently hadn't made any friends yet, I couldn't grasp how she was ignoring her natural human instincts to steer clear of us, she even shook my hand in History without flinching, it was the first time I'd ever touched a human voluntarily without the thought of sinking my teeth into their skin, she was so warm and delicate, fragile, the need to protect was seated deeply already, and apparently I felt the need to defend her when Rose took it too far and issued Bella a warning growl for the simple fact that she returned Emmet's smile.

Under my breath at only a volume a vampire could hear I issued my warning.

" Don't you dare make her uncomfortable Rose, keep it shut if you can't be at least cordial."

She shot me the death glare, but it had no effect on me in that moment.

" Sorry Bella, Rose gets cranky when she has low blood sugar." I tried to appease her discomfort with humour.

She took it well, a little too well and let out a loud laugh, which in turn made Alice smile at Bella, I could feel a little longing coming from her, it was a nice feeling that reassured me I wouldn't have a problem with Alice and Bella in the future, that was all drowned out when everything went silent as Bella held out her Apple to Rose with a knowing look which I couldn't decipher without being able to sense her emotions.

" I know how that feels, here you can have my apple if it makes you feel better."

Through Rose's shock she managed to shake her head and politely decline Bella's offering with the smallest sneer she could get away with.

Emmet couldn't hold in his chuckle any longer at the situation Rose found herself in which resulted in all of us but Rose laughing along with amusement, even Bella despite not being in on the reason we found it all funny.

Taking her apple back and biting into it shyly I introduced her to the rest of the table, " Bella, this is my family," Gesturing to Alice, " This is Alice my girlfriend, we were adopted by Dr Cullen and Esme as teenagers, we fell in love instantly and have been together ever since," I looked over at her wondering if this would freak her out, I already knew along with the rest of my family that we, the Cullen's were considered weird for being adopted and being paired up but one look at Bella told me she was not disturbed by this at all and I felt reassured with following my gut instincts about her.

" This is Rose and Emmet, they are our adoptive siblings and they both fell in love with each other as well, everyone, this is Bella, she's new."

" Hello" is all that Bella got out before Rose set on at her again.

" So, Bella, do you have a problem with us all being related and being together, we've all heard the whispers and rumours since we started here, don't tell me no one has already told you to steer clear of the Cullens? Don't think for a second we'll be giving you any gossip for you to use against us to get in with the popular crowd."

We all went stiff a little at Roses tirade, she always hated starting somewhere new, she resented the fact that pathetic humans considered her beautiful but a freak because she was apparently with her 'brother', it was one of many sore spots for Rose.

" I've never wanted to belong to the popular crowd Rose, its always just been me and my mom, I've never had any friends before and judging by they way I seem to be invisible to every other student here already I doubt I'll be making many here as well. I think you are all very lucky to not only have such a big family but to have found the person you love as well, you all have more than most."

We all seemed to be in shock from how strong she sounded, her words hit all of us in different ways, even Rose, I felt her soften a little at Bella.

Bella herself seemed embarrassed at her outburst but quickly recovered herself and relieved the tension Rose had created by offering her a chip.

" You still seem a little grumpy Rose, I don't mind sharing my chips if you're hungry." With that she winked at her and smiled a little.

Then the one thing I'd never expected to happen happened, Rose laughed, loudly.

While the rest of us observed this strange miracle I felt Alice tug on me slightly, I looked down at her, the smile on her face mirroring mine.

cocking my eyebrow in question at her she whispered to me,

" I think Bella and I are going to be very good friends."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so long time no see huh? Back to this story for now only, I've posted chapter 8 as my creative juices have returned, however I still have a few chapters to put down on my Laptop first before I feel comfortable getting back into a schedule, so I hope this will tide you over. This is a long term story, Edward will be in the story, but Bella's relationship with the other Cullen's will be important too.**

 **Please review your likes, dislikes or own theories ( my personal favourite ;) )**

 **Enjoy. (or not)**

 **J.P.O.V**

After Rose finished her unusually long bout of laughter we all turned to a smiling Bella, her cheeks stained pink and eyes shining, almost on the verge of tears, for a second I saw a small flicker of relief and pain pass as she ducked her head down a little before she collected her self and returned her attentions to the table. She was a curious creature, being unable to feel her emotions put me on the back foot in more ways than one, for a second I felt like grabbing her hand in reassurance, this was clearly an emotional time for her for some reason, I didn't know why either but I felt my dead heart beat for a second when I realised she looked a little like Alice when she was upset.

Before I could try and put her at ease a little Emmet's levels of curiosity grew ten fold pushing him to speak.

" So Bells, where about's you from and how on earth did you end up in the ass end of nowhere that is Forks?"

We were all staring at her, it was weird, even I could pick up on that, so I decided to busy my hands with lunch and started peeling the orange I selected for my mock lunch slowly while I shot her a small reassuring smile.

She looked taken aback for a split second, a human wouldn't notice so I ignored it as she took a big sip of her iced tea and then proceeded to bite down on her bottom lip while she seemingly had an internal argument with herself.

We all watched on as she took a deep breath and moved her nervous hands to under the table, we could all still hear how she was rhythmically tapping her finger tips against each other, the noise was building both Emmet's and Alice's curiosity.

" Um well I guess you'll find out sooner than later, but I was living in Texas with my mom until last week, err, there was a house fire while I was out, she passed and I was bought to Seattle by her Lawyers."

She cleared her throat to hide the thickness of her voice and pulled her hands back up onto the table, no more tapping, she had already accepted this horrible turn in her life and she was stronger than any normal teenage girl would or should be, if she was normal she'd be in hysterics right about now, no, Bella was different, special, how different and special I had no idea, I honestly think the relevance of her is out of my own comprehension right at this moment but I couldn't wait to figure it out, whether by my own deductions or by an outside influence, whatever it was, it was going to monumental.

I didn't need to be an empath to feel the sadness and devastation still rolling off her and this time I did reach for her hand, surprisingly she didn't shy away from my cool touch, shockingly she relaxed a little as I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles as she graced me with a small glimpse of gratitude.

I felt shock and sadness from both Rose and Alice, a little shame mixed in as well, presumably at how they had both seemed intent of treating her unkindly, Rose was still slightly suspicious and it didn't take much for me to deduce that she considered this to possibly be a sob story to gain our trust.

After an awkward moment I took back my hand and began to pry a little further, after all despite wanting to look after her this lunch was to get as much information as possible.

" I am sorry for your loss Miss Bella, we all are."

She nodded at me, " It's not your fault Jasper, it was just one of those unfortunate things."

We all nodded solemnly in agreement at that, we've all lived long enough to know that sometimes things happen that are not within your control.

Rose's voice chimed out, softer than before with little edge to her tone.

" So why did you end up here then, Texas is a far way from Washington, do you have family here?"

" Um, my mom had a house here in Forks, she never told me about it before but apparently she's had it looked after for years, my Lawyer said I needed to graduate High school officially since I was home schooled for most of my life and that's when he suggested I use the house in Forks and attend this school, its small enough so it won't be overwhelming, it's always just been me and mom so I'm not used to so many people,, this town seemed like the right place, and no I don't have anyone any more, it's just me now."

She whispered the last part a little but never took her gaze from Rose's eyes.

I felt my sisters emotions fluctuate and spike, if she could cry she would be doing so right now, she was also angry, at what I would have to ask later since it wasn't clear to me now.

" Well, I can't speak for everyone Bella but you aren't alone here, you're more than welcome to sit with us at lunch anytime, right Jazz?"

I looked down at my wife, her eyes shining with unshed venom tears, she felt a kinship with Bella after hearing her story, she was alone for a long time and if she could spare Bella that for a while she would. I couldn't love her more if I tried.

I looked up at Bella, noticing that her eyes where darting all over Alice's face with longing and something else I couldn't place, there was no question to me that we wouldn't be part of this girls life, as far as I was concerned she was important in ways I couldn't begin to fathom, but I, we, needed her and she needed us.

" Of course darlin, Bella, welcome to this motley crew, I think you're kinda stuck with us now, I hope we don't end up scaring you off."

She beamed at us with a blinding smile, almost enough to distract us from the single tear that she wiped away as she brushed her hair back from her face but not quite.

Her voice croaked with the tightness of a human trying not to cry which just made me want to cradle and shh her.

" R, Really, I mean thank you,, so much, I've n, never had um, friends before, so thanks, really, very much, I honestly, never felt like I belonged anywhere, I guess I've always been on the sidelines, after the last massive fail at attempting at school mom took me out and we moved to the compound, its just been us since then, so even though this high school is small compared to others its quite a change to what I'm used to."

Alice was desperate to find out more about her new best friend and naturally her curiosity and natural exuberance started to shine though with the next question as she leaned forward.

" Why would school be such an issue? You're pretty and are in all the AP classes right? where you bullied? We get whispers all the time when we start another school but I can't remember what it was like when we were at middle school."

Bella frowned a little and then shook her head, " Oh, um, no, no, I was never bullied, er, I was just ignored really," She shook her head again and chuckled with a slight edge, " It was odd you know, I kind of expected to be left alone for the most part, I mean, I'm as plain as they come and I'm not really artistic or expressive, but it was worse than that, it was like I didn't exist unless I actively did something and even then as time went on it got harder to be noticed, I don't think a teacher ever responded when I put my arm up, any way, after a while mom took me out and we moved so far inland that it was just easier to home school."

She shrugged her shoulders off handily and sipped some more Ice Tea but she was the only one at the table who didn't see beyond her simple explanation, we all shot each other pensive but reassuring looks while Bella was distracted with her drink.

Before anyone could ask another question she perked up a little.

" You know that's why I bumped into you Jasper, at the hospital, I was told by my Lawyer that I should have some grief counselling and I looked up the doctors that provided that service and your Dad was the best of my choices but he was gone when I checked in to register myself, will it be ok, I mean it wouldn't be weird would it if I was friends with you all and still saw him as my doctor would it?"

Alice and Rose both suddenly felt a huge amount of guilt and I knew it was because they realised that Bella was no threat and actually we had removed Carlisle from her when she was in need, she was totally alone in the world and the first time she reaches out for help its not within her reach.

"No, no sugar that's not gonna be a problem, in fact he should be home soon, next couple of days and I will let him know to expect you if that's not over stepping the line or anything."

She smiled at me so thankfully and again I was struck with the way she reminded me of Alice in a tiny way, without thinking I softly ran my hand over her hair in comfort as she told me that was more than appreciated.

Alice didn't feel conflicted by the slightly intimate gesture and she shouldn't, I remember very hazily doing the same for my little sisters and nieces before I was changed, it left me feeling very much the same and now Alice could see it all play out in front of her she felt secure in the knowledge that I too felt almost familial for Bella as she was starting to as well. I was lucky she had turned this emotional corner because Emmet was trying to push her buttons and mine by raising his eyebrows as he whispered too low for Bella to hear but clear as day to the rest of us, " J man you crafty bastard! Copping a feel of Bella baby in front of the missus, Alice, hey Titch, you gonna stand for that?"

Before we could respond Rosalie took care of it and wacked him upside the head, unfortunately we forgot that it was done without Bella aware of why and it must have just looked at best just a weird affectionate tap on the head and at worst a girlfriend abusing her unassuming boyfriend.

Bella looked at all of us quickly without any expression and then back to Emmet who was gawffing about brain trauma statistics and how head injuries effect libidos and suddenly she barked out a full belly laugh at him just as the bell went, still laughing we all relaxed a bit although we had no idea why she found it humorous until she stood up to take her tray to the stacks and chuckled out, " I don't know what you did or said to deserve that, but I'm willing to bet there is no doubt you did deserve it."

Jumping up indignantly ready to argue his case he took one look at a giggling Bella and just sighed, " Yeah guess I did, you already know me too well Belly Bee, gonna have to get all sneaky ninja up on you when its your turn "

Still giggling as she puts her rubbish away, " Can't wait Em, just be prepared for a comeback!"

We all grin at how easily Bella has integrated already, she has charmed Alice and made Rosalie 'Ice Queen' Cullen laugh and already has a prank war scheduled with Emmet and all in one lunch hour, yes Bella Masen is surely the most powerful creature I have ever encountered.

As we walk to out classes Bella leads out first into the Hall and quickly turns to face us, blushing she thanks us, " I just wanted to say, that um, that was one of the best bits about this week, well to be frank, since I left Texas, thanks for asking me to sit with you guys."

We could all tell how much she was struggling to keep her emotions in check, she genuinely wanted to be around us, her feelings were just as strong, she felt the connection, as a group we all felt accepted for once and one by one showed her how we felt, Alice threw her tiny arms around Bella and together they jumped a few times while Bella shed a few tears, whispered words and a slight in sync nod between them, it was almost like watching sisters.

Emmet Picked her up out of Alice's grasp and swung her around gently but excitedly, Rose cupped her face with both hands before hugging her, almost motherly but not quite. Lastly she faced me and my feelings for her surged as I took in her blush and glassy eyes, her lips were deeper in colour from biting it and she scrunched her shoulders up slightly, she was nervous or embarrassed, without my gift I would not know, it didn't matter, I just knew she needed me.

The others had drifted off, I stepped to her not taking my eyes from her, trying to convey she was no longer alone, willingly she stepped into my arms and clutched the sides of my shirt at my waist and buried her head into my chest while I tucked her under my chin and wrapped her up in my arms, I nuzzled her hair at the crown breathing in her comforting scent, on one level I noticed that the large crowd of students milling to classes had parted around us like a rock in the middle of a river, no one seemed aware, almost unconsciously. Another puzzle piece to file away.

"Jay,,, Thank you." She whispered into me as I felt hot tears soak into my shirt."

" No Darlin, honestly, truly, thank you, you have no idea, but thank you."

I kissed her forehead gently and looked down into her eyes where she held them as she resolved something over in her mind.

" I never had siblings Jay and I know you already have a truck load of em already, I just,, I want you to know,, If you ever need another sister, you have one in me. You know its odd, I've never felt right in my whole life, never had a place, but in there, with you and Alice, Rose and Em, it was like, like,"

" Like coming home." I murmur to her, swimming in my own deep emotions.

She nods back into my chest, gripping me tightly for a human, " Yes, just like that, "

Kissing her hair once more I nod along, " I know sugar, I know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I'm back a little bit, I've had one very hard 18 months, baby No 3 was born with several major health issues, including a rare Heart defect which he had surgery for, it was a success thank goodness but he has complex health needs which mean my down time has been seriously restricted, however he is now a bit bigger and we have a good routine going ( tube fed baby, medicines administered through the day and physio ) I get to have some time to myself in the evenings now so thankfully I will be posting more often, I have another story I am writing but want to finish it before I post so I can avoid delays and momentum as I unfortunately have done with FF.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read, I wish you all health, happiness and humour x**

 **BPOV**

After the emotional rollercoaster I unexpectedly experienced at lunch things seemed to calm down, I still felt a high off the acceptance from the Cullen group, it was the last thing I thought would happen but it helped heal a small fissure within my soul and the weight I felt upon my shoulders seemed less oppressive than before.

On one level it felt like I was suddenly in a movie talking to characters I'd only ever thought of in a 2D concept, I suppose in a way it was, their lives were told to me as fairytales in my childhood years, well the tamer aspects of their lives at least, the renewed reading of the books told me that momma had glossed over a lot of the darker scenarios, but nothing more than what you would expect a vampire family to deal with, I was rather accepting of all the raw ugliness that was apparent in the Cullen's way of life, each one had a role to play and to protect their family and the humans around them which meant sometimes hands got dirty, I couldn't compare them to a standard of Human morals, things were different in their world, they _are_ different.

Towards the end of lunch I distinctly got the impression that Jasper couldn't or was at least having trouble distinguishing my emotions because I know that I slipped on more than one occasion and quite obviously for a supposed empath, he was relying on my facial and bodily expressions more than I think he would need, in theory he shouldn't have even needed to look at me at all for his gift to enlighten him to the knowing mirth when I laughed at Rose's reprimand for Emmett.

He was being so obvious I'm surprised Alice or Rose didn't kick his shins from under the table, in fact the whole group were slightly off,, different from what I expected, I wasn't sure if it was because of my own perceptions from the books or if something else was going on.

I had a slight, teeny, tiny wave of self doubt when I finished school for the day, I wondered briefly if it was all an act, maybe they were playing me for a fool, that Alice had a vision of me and my secret and then later that night I would wake to find a cold stone hand over my mouth before one of them snapped my neck.

A cool shudder of revolt passed down my spine at that, _no they wouldn't,,, but they have before,, yes, but still they wouldn't, no._

After saying my goodbyes and see you laters to the group I went over the slight guilt on the drive home for that thought that popped up in my head after the bonding I felt at lunch, although logically I knew it wasn't an unwarranted reaction, they didn't know me before now and they have no reason to trust me or feel any allegiance to me as I felt towards them, I acknowledged that I would be feeling more guilt after showing my cards to Carlisle before my new friends, however I couldn't really just ignore them until Carlisle came back to work so I could meet with him, I thought that Jasper would understand the most, he was a soldier, he has a tactical mind and would be able to see my side of things, but still, all these secrets were piling up and pressing down on my petite human form, negating the relief I found earlier.

Coming out of my own thoughts trying to breath away the new pressure I just added while turning into the last corner before my house came into view, a slight sense of foreboding grew as I drew closer to the front, I could tell something was a bit different but I couldn't figure out what.

I got out frowning slightly surveying the house front but still couldn't see what I was missing, worrying my lip I turned back to my seat and reached over to get my bag when I suddenly felt a jolt of smothering heat covered the whole back of my body.

The heckles on my neck raised a little and I swiftly whirled around to see the cause when my eyes met the middle of someone's dirty shirt.

I craned my head as I pressed myself closer to the drivers side seat, leaning back uncomfortably to increase the distance between myself and the human wall in front of me.

As I finally reached his face I noticed all the impossibly thick muscles under the deeply tanned skin covering his neck were tensed, leading to a tightly clenched jaw, supporting dark red skinned lips wearing a twisted grimace, above were flaring nostrils on a strong wide nose, between two coal black glaring eyes.

The anger rolling of this guy was unending and if I didn't know better I would say his rage was fuelling his uncomfortable body heat. _How?,, What?!_

Not knowing how to react to this stranger I winced back suddenly realising how precarious my situation was. Curling into myself as much as physically possible when In my previous movement I smacked my head on the car.

The slight hiss that escaped my lips from pain had the man stepping back jarringly while he raised his hands slightly as if to apologise for his rage display, it did nothing to reassure me. At all. But still at least he was backing off.

Still grasping the back of my head and hunched inwards I peered up and failingly tried to put some power into my next words.

"Wh, who are you?"

Instantly the giant seemed contrite yet still on edge.

" My name is Sam, Uley, I um live on the reservation, La Push, its just about 12 miles down in the opposite direction."

 _Well that explains nothing._

I thought sarcastically but unwilling to vocalise the obvious, he didn't look like he wanted to hurt me but with recent events I couldn't afford to trust easily.

Before I could reply he continued.

" Are you living here now, at the Chief's place?"

"Err yes, I mean this house was my mothers and now I live here, I'm attending school to graduate, I haven't been here long."

Then there was an awkward pause which I used to look over him and the house once more, sure enough it started to click into place, _Dirty shirt, grass stains, lawn mower by the side of the house, smells nice out here too._

" Hey, did you cut my grass?" my voice gaining an octave as I started to understand less and less, _why is this man mowing my lawn? what a weird thing to do, nice but weird, do I have to pay him now, what's the correct response to weird huge native American guys that mow your lawn without permission?_

He looked slightly offended and I shrunk a little further into the car wrapping my arms around my middle, not quite knowing what was going on yet praying I hadn't committed a faux par or set of his anger issues.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him scratching his head like I was the strange one here, _well maybe you are Bella, I mean you didn't even say thank you._

"Yeah, its done every month same time round a bout now, didn't your mom tell you? We've looked after the place for over a decade now. There was a lawyer in Seattle that sent paper work for the contract, I can bring you over a copy if you need to see it, or you could talk to our Chief Billy Black, here, have a card, we do all sorts, handy man kind of stuff, plumbing, fixing, garden work even cars, he trailed off looking behind at the Vehicle, well yours looks likely to be still under warrantee, so, but yeah all kinds of things, is it just you, here I mean?" he Trailed of as I hesitantly took the card from his extended hand. _Even his fingers are huge, what do they eat over there?!_

"Mm hmm" I murmured lightly, still slightly befuddled over this situation.

I made a mental note to retain this information and reminded myself to ask Jenks about it next time I talked to him but it seemed a legitimate explanation, but this _Sam_ certainly was still jumpy and keeping his distance and his disposition had me on edge, although I felt more strongly he wasn't out to hurt me, however I was spent now, I had no reserves to deal with anything else today so I sought to end this meeting.

"Thanks" I gestured raising the card slightly and then tucked it into my pocket.

"No problem" he shrugged unsurely at me whilst rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Um, so I don't have to get any money or anything for this, I mean do you get paid by Jenks?"

"Yeah, its all taken care of as far as I'm aware, Look I gotta go, I've got two more jobs to finish before I head back home, um,, if there's anything you need to ask, just phone that number on the card and we'll take care of it."

Suddenly relieved that he was leaving I gave a half smile nodding at his explanation, " Sure, thanks for doing that, I hadn't thought about it yet, er, see you around I guess?"

I had no idea how often I'd bump into him, but again, I didn't want it to be as uncomfortable as this every time.

He smiled in relief, _he feels the same, he wants out of here, good._

" No problem miss, see you same time next month, have a good evening, and um don't forget to lock your back door, sometimes we have animals wander into unfenced gardens around here." His voice slightly heavier with the warning, his demeanour conveying a hidden meaning, something more beyond what he'd said. _This guy is too intense, its uncomfortable._

I just nodded, willing him to leave quicker as he turned to the side of the house and picked up the lawnmower seemingly without much effort, but hey he was abnormally large so I guess it was small fry to him, and then he disappeared out of sight around the house.

For a moment I frowned at the space he just left wondering where he was going, but as I shut the car door a loud roar made me jump, spinning to where he had been I saw an old red rusted Chevy pick up truck amble from the side and pass by me, a large hand shot out of the drivers window and mine raised automatically in response as I watched it leave the drive, I could still hear its ancient engine rumbling as I entered the house and it hit the main road.

"Well that was weird" I mumbled to myself as I flumped into the comfort of my sofa. Kicking of my boots I stretched out my legs, flexing my toes up and down eventually coaxing my whole body into a satisfying series of movements, twisting, arching and rolling my joints and muscles until I became relaxed enough to slowly drift off for a while.

My Dreams were light and memories of my mother laughing, her sweet singing echoing through the house, hearing it in swells and wanes through the window as I rocked myself in between the trees, swaying and catching tendrils from the breeze, the sun on my skin blissfully warm but not too much.

As the light dimmed behind the now heavy clouds in Forks my mind slipped further into the dark, slowly the panic grew, she wasn't singing, silence, no crickets, no trickles of water, no wisp from the wind, no creak from the trees as I tried to lift myself up, I couldn't my body didn't respond, nothing moved, like a vacuum all things stilled in movement and sound until once piercing sound, a shriek, shrill to my ears as if the mouth of my mothers was right there. _No, no_.

I couldn't turn my head, my eyes stinging, bulging at my efforts to move in vain, My organs struggling under the effort, no air, muscles and bone fighting against the hold, nothing was there but I could feel it, its all I could feel, panic and restraint, forcing me to listen, all I could hear, sounds like thunder, growling thunder before another yelp and scream, it was her I knew it was despite never hearing that sound leave her lips before I knew with certainty, I was there back to the night it took her from me, back to the night of her sacrifice and all I could do was listen. _No, mamma, no_.

I couldn't breath, the air still gone, tears now an alternative for my voice, no air, no voice, one last grunt of pain, it was weak but still I knew it was the last sound, one sound that somehow sparked something inside me, building before. _MAMMA NO!_

"Mamma!" I jolted ripped from my place between the trees, my eyes finding enclosed darkness instead of black clouds outlined with silver moonlight. My breathing laboured, realising where I was and my new reality my sobs grew.

" Mamma, no, god." a low keening sound slowly seeped out of my lips as I kneeled to the floor, my head pressed against the rug, arms tight around my middle, desperate to not fall completely, if I did I don't know when it would end.

Her screams of terror echoing, over and over making me flinch violently, " uuuuuuhhh, No, Mamma, please."

Just as my mind started to close in again I fell to my side staring blankly at the front door and the figure slowly walking towards me, gingerly as if I were an injured animal.

I was too far gone to be concerned for myself and wasn't quite lucid enough to not know for certain this wasn't real but I didn't feel scared.

"She's gone" I whispered, " I know" is all the shadow said back.

" It took her, it took her away" my words slightly garbled from the thickness of my mouth.

The shadow slowed again, " Who? Who took her?" the voice deep but soft, lulling me to answer and I did.

" The vampire, the vampire took her and he's gonna get me too." I managed to calmly say before a cold finger traced my cheek, " No darlin he's not gonna get you." is all I heard before I slipped into the safe void of my mind.


End file.
